Father Mine
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: AU Harry Potter had been feared by the wizarding population since he was nine years old, now he's going to Hogwarts with Remus his Professor and adoptive father...but what will everyone else think of this?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Father Mine**

**Summary: **AU Harry Potter had been feared by the wizarding population since he was nine years old, now he's going to Hogwarts with Remus his Professor and adoptive father...but what will everyone else think of this? RH

**Rating: PG-13 (I still don't know the names of the new ratings so we'll stick the more common ones! )**

**Status: 2.5 chapters written, 1 chapter posted**

**Review count: 0**

**Pairings: Sirius x Remus, Remus x Harry **

**Notes: I wrote this a while ago and only just remembered about it. I love this story to bits and I hope you will too. Please don't hate me for some of the things that happen to Harry!**

Harry yawned as he stretched and pushed back the covers of his bed, he swung his legs out and shivered when his feet met the cold floor. He rubbed his forehead and his fingers brushed over the lightning shaped scar that he had been given on that night all those years ago. Harry was currently nine years old and living in Godric's Hollow with his sister, the girl who lived, his father, the head of the sports department at the Ministry for Magic and his pregnant mother, charms professor at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Then there was him, boring old him, nine years ago the Dark Lord, or Lord Voldemort had attacked him and his younger sister. The only thing he remembered from that night was screaming, a flash of green light heading right towards him and a burning pain on his forehead. The screaming stopped and all he could see was a pile of crumpled, smouldering robes in place of what had been looming darkness.

Everyone else had proclaimed his sister the girl who lived because of a circular burn on her left shoulder that he knew to have been caused by a lamp that had fell on her and the bulb had been left on her skin. He'd tried to tell his mother that when he was younger but she had patted his head and told him it wasn't funny to joke about those kinds of things. Harry had later learned that she was being 'patronising' and so he'd never brought the subject up again lest she be 'patronising' again.

He winced as the scar on his forehead stung painful but he ignored it and instead got up and got dressed. He trooped down the stairs pulling on an emerald jumper that Mrs Weasley had knitted him. It had a silver H on it, his father disapproved of it and Harry would later learn that this was because they were the Slytherin colours. The Weasley family were good friends with the Potters and Harry got along well with the one his age, Ron and then there was his younger sister Ginny who blushed every time he entered the room.

When he got downstairs the rest of his family was still asleep and they wouldn't be up for another ten minutes. That was enough time for Harry to prepare breakfast as he usually did. Sure, as every wizarding family does, they had house elves but his mother and father found he was much more useful working than he was doing anything else. It was Harry's job to cook meals, wash dishes, do the laundry and ironing, clean the house, house elves were only used for trivial things like getting the remote from halfway across the room.

Harry cracked some eggs into a pan and got out some bacon and sausages ready to make a fry-up. Unhealthy he knew and extremely fattening but he really didn't care at the moment. He left everything to simmer as he dashed the house library and grabbed some books from the section he had been reading recently. They were his parent's old school books and Harry was already onto the second year textbooks having mastered and learned everything in the first year ones.

He knew he didn't have a wand and he knew he shouldn't practise magic and above that he knew that he shouldn't do wandless magic but it was fun. Also Harry felt good about being able to do something he knew very few, if any, others could do, especially at his age. He smelt burning and dashed the kitchen to the see the bacon shrivelled and burnt and the sausages crispy, he looked at the dial and saw someone had turned it up from 3 to 6.

Harry glared around until his eyes fell on his grinning sister, "Isabel, did you do this?" he demanded, she nodded and giggled childishly.

"Well, duh," she sneered at him and he glared.

"Come here you brat," he cried lunging for her, she screamed and ran. She made for the stairs, Harry gulped, "No, Is, please!" he begged.

She shook her head and smiled at him, "Mum," she yelled up the stairs, "Harry's bullying me!" Harry ran to the kitchen and waved his hand over the food so it was perfect and he had enough time to get it onto plates before his mother stormed into the kitchen a sobbing Isabel in her arms.

"Harry what have you done this time?" his mother demanded glaring down at him.

"Nothing mother," he replied keeping his head down, his face was hot and red with anger but he didn't want them to see that.

"Liar, mummy he hit me," Isabel whined.

"Harry, apologise now," Lily, demanded but Harry shook his head defiantly, still not looking up at them.

"No, she's lying, I didn't even touch her!" Harry protested but he yelped when his father came in the room and grabbed him by the ear.

"Apologise now you insolent brat or you'll be in a lot of pain," Harry yelped and clawed at his father's arm. Lily took Isabel out of the room telling James to deal with his son.

James kicked Harry's stomach and the smaller boy doubled over in pain, "That was for making me come in," he kicked him again, "that was for not doing as you're told," and one more kick, "and that was for hitting your sister. She's younger than you," James preached, "and smaller, you should know better than to hit someone who can't defend themselves." With that James made for the door, "Now get to you're room boy and if I see you once today you'll be in more pain than you know how to deal with."

With that final statement Harry's father left the room, Harry staggered to his feet and limped out of the room, he'd fallen at the third kick and twisted his ankle badly. He dragged himself upstairs to the sounds of Isabel's giggles and her loving parents praising her for some other idiotic thing she'd done.

1 week later---

The doorbell rang, "Get the door brat," came James' voice from the dining room where he was with Lily and Isabel.

"Yes sir," Harry replied, he went to the door and opened it, "Good day Mr Black, Mr Lupin," he bowed to the two men that stood in the doorway.

"Whatever kid," Sirius grumbled, "Where's prongs?" he demanded.

"The master is in the dining room sir," Harry replied, Remus raised an eyebrow, master? That was an odd way to refer to someone's father wasn't it?

Once Sirius was out of site and Harry had turned to go back up the stairs Remus reached out and put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Harry?" the boy turned, "it is Harry isn't it?" The black haired boy nodded staring at him with such piercing green eyes Remus was almost intimidated, "Why do call you're father master?" he asked.

"Because," Harry shrugged Remus' hand off his shoulder, "as far as I'm concerned he isn't my father," Harry smiled, as though pleased with him-self for saying it.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," Remus scowled, "why do you not think him you're father?"

"Because he hates me," Remus reeled back, whatever had happened to this child to make him say these things…and that stare.

"What makes you think he hates you? Have you argued with him recently?" Remus asked tentatively, he knew James and Lily both had fiery tempers, Lily more than James, but still…if this kid had both Remus for one didn't want to cross him.

Harry reached for the bottom of his baggy long-sleeved top, which Remus noticed was a couple of sizes too big. He pulled the top up to reveal dark purple and green bruises, Remus' eyes widened, "Did James do that?" Remus asked staring at Harry in confused horror. Harry nodded, "Have you shown these to Lily?" Harry shook his head, "Why?"

"She wouldn't care," Harry replied.

Remus was about to ask why when, "Moony, are you coming or not?" Sirius called over to him as he, James, Lily and Isabel came out of the dining room.

Remus turned around to ask Harry if he was coming only to find the space empty, he sniffed the air, Harry had gone up the stairs. He turned to face James, he saw the anger in the man's brown eyes and shrank back, he could tell James was telling him not to say anything. "James," the man's eyes narrowed, "isn't Harry coming with us?" Remus asked.

"Mum," Isabel tugged at the hem of the red-haired woman's robes, "I don't want him to come he'll only spoil everything."

"Let's just go Moony, leave the brat, James says he's a trouble maker," Sirius groaned and ran a hand through his hair as though Remus was some petulant child.

"Don't talk to me like that Sirius," Remus said threateningly, his eyes narrowing.

"Please guys, let's not fight, Remus if it'll make you happy bring the boy, but don't expect any of us to look out for him. You bring him then you look after him, got me?" Lily reasoned.

"Lily how can you say that, he's your son," Remus tried to say but the witch only ignored him.

"Harry's been disowned," Isabel told him, "Mummy and daddy say that as soon as he comes of age they'll kick him out and if he misbehaves enough they'll put him in an orphanage."

Remus stared at them in shock, to his minor relief Sirius had the decency to raise an eyebrow, James didn't look at any of them and Lily bent down to scoop Isabel into her arms. Remus turned and called up the stairs, "Harry, come on, we're going to the zoo."

Harry didn't come down, "Boy get down these stairs now," James called, "don't make me come up there and get you."

At that Remus heard feet on the stairs as the boy appeared, he was pulling the sleeves of his top down over his arms and holding the hems in his fists. Remus paled…he smelt blood, fresh blood; he looked down at Harry who was glaring openly at his parents and sister who cuddled into his mother. Sirius sighed and they all left, the zoo wasn't far away so it didn't take long and when they got there Remus said, "Guys, I'm going to take Harry to the loo, don't wait for us," the others shrugged and nodded heading for the birds cages.

Remus pulled Harry aside under the shade of a tree and sat him down, "Harry, what have you done?" Remus asked in all seriousness.

"Nothing," Harry said innocently but his shifty eyes betrayed him.

"Harry," Remus gently took one of the boy's wrists and pulled it towards him with a slight tug, Harry yielded and let go of his shirt. The sleeve rid up to reveal small criss-crossing cuts and white scars and little rivulets of blood running over his arm. "Why?" Harry didn't answer, "You're not happy are you?"

"I am happy," Remus blanched, was this kid insane, "this makes me happy," Harry confessed jerking his arm slightly to show what he meant.

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his golden hair, he leaned heavily back against the tree trunk. He motion for Harry to come over, the small boy crawled over to him and sat between Remus' splayed legs, leaning his back against the others chest. Remus reached up and began to run his hands through Harry's hair, "I don't know what to do about this."

"You don't have to do anything," Harry replied relaxing a little more, enjoying the feeling of Remus' hands in his hair.

"Yes I do," Remus closed his eyes in thought.

"Remus," the werewolf made a 'hmm' noise so Harry carried on, "will you be my dad," Remus' eyes flew open.

"Harry I," they were interrupted by a high-pitched scream.

**Tada, chapter 1, I'll chapter 2 either next week or in a fortnight, depends on how busy I am. I do have three other stories on the go right now so forgive me. U**

**Anyway, if you've got time, check out this webcomic**

**http/uk(dot)geocities(dot)com/amateur(underscore)angel(underscore)webcomic**

**It's only one page long so far but I promise it'll get longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Father Mine**

**Summary: **AU Harry Potter had been feared by the wizarding population since he was nine years old, now he's going to Hogwarts with Remus his Professor and adoptive father...but what will everyone else think of this? RH

**Rating: T (may rise to M)**

**Status: 3 chapters written, 2 chapters posted**

**Review count: 17 (Wow...all in one hit...if I'd known this story would be so popular I would've posted it sooner.)**

orlin - Lol, you sound like Mr Ollivander, enjoy this next chapter

Silvanus - No they weren't, they are alive and in need of a kickin'. Neways, enjoy the new chapter

Wind X Fire X Water - Actually, your my third reviewer, but anyway...I've posted

Eternal Cosmos - feints Oh holy Ra...it's you... bows I idolize you and your writing...you are like...a writing god...Anyway, enough praise and onto the review response I'm supposed to be writing. I'm so glad you think this is good although be warned, the RH won't occur for a while yet. Sirius and Lily come around so no worries there, James' still a bastard though. And I don't take offence at any hatred towards Isabel...after all, that's the whole idea. They're worse than the Dursleys? I was trying to make them equal, oh well. Anyway, I updated and can you update your 'A World Without Me'? Please? Puppy dog eyes

pinksakuya - Lol, that would make some scream wouldn't it...damn homophobics and fanatics. Well I was kind of going for extremes but hey, it's effective.

Dahlias - I'm honored and you're no the first to say about a 9 year-old and cutting. It's possible I tell you...just not common. You're really close, almost his the nail on the head but that's where the twist to this story comes in but I'm not one to give away the finale so I'll leave you guessing. As for what house he's going to be in...not sure, maybe Slytherin, maybe Gryffindor...not sure.

Agnus Dei - Glad you like it and as for who is screaming, well, if you read on, you'll find out.

The Templar Knights - Well I've continued

Eric2 - Happy to hear it

Kira6 - Thanks

fudgebaby - Well here's the next chapter

HecateDeMort - (What? of death) Thanks

momocolady- One of few words aren't you?

neosildrake - Good I can promise...light, I can't

HarrySlytherinson- Yes, pity the shadowed hero. Anyway, here's the update

HoshiHikari - Well they aren't going to die and Sirius and Lily do change in this chapter. Oh well, I have continued on and here is the next chapter.

applebottoms - I've updated

**Pairings: Sirius x Remus, Remus x Harry **

**Notes: Sorta scary Harry in this chapter, cute birthday scene though.**

Both Remus and Harry jumped to their feet, they could see hoards of muggles screaming and fleeing out of the gate and on the far side of the zoo, marching this way, white masks and black cloaks symbolised a Death Eater attack. "Harry, I need you to stay here and far away from them," Remus told the boy who didn't respond just stood there.

Remus took one last look at him and then pulled out his wand and ran down to where he saw James, Lily and Sirius. James and Sirius were in front of Lily who was holding a crying Isabel. Aurors began to arrive but the odd twenty or so that did weren't going to hold much against over 100 Death Eaters.

"Well, well, well," the one at the front sneered, "what do we have here," the rest of the Death Eaters blocked spells as he moved, more like glided forward, towards the group. "If it isn't master's little destroyer, it'll be my pleasure to take you're life," numerous stunning spells were sent at James, Sirius and Remus and the Aurors.

"Run, Isabel, run!" Lily commanded putting the girl, down, she screamed as she was pushed aside and the man held high his wand.

"Arvada Ka," the green glow began to surround him but he stopped mid incantation. There was a smouldering hole right through his chest; he didn't make a sound as he fell to the floor dead with blood seeping out of his mouth.

"What the?" Lily gasped, the Death Eaters looked around and all their eyes fell on Harry, he was breathing heavily, his hand was outstretched and his shoulders rose and fell heavily.

"As much as I would like to see her dead, you're not allowed to kill her," Harry said, but his voice was hollow, empty and emotionless. His pupils had dilated and his eyes were an acid green, his hair seemed to float slightly as if he was standing on a gentle air vent blowing upwards. His lightning shaped scar was prominent and his shirt billowed exposing his stomach, purple, green and yellow as it was.

"Are those bruises," Sirius asked in astonishment, James looked guilty as he met Remus' glaring eyes. Sirius noticed too, "Prongs, that's not you're doing is it?" James, freed from the stunning spell hung his head, "I never saw you as a child-abuser." Sirius looked away from him and back at Harry.

"You think you're clever do you kid?" one of the Death Eaters jibed pointing his wand at him.

"Do you really think you can kill me with a piece of wood?" Harry asked, again with that hollow, misshapen voice cocking his head to the side slightly, almost mockingly.

"We'll see kid," the same Death Eater replied and the green glow started again, the light beam headed straight for him.

"Harry, get out of the way!" Remus yelled, but the boy ignored him, instead, a maniacal grin spread across his face.

The spell came closer and closer and inches away from Harry it ricocheted off an invisible force field that flickered slightly. The green came away and fanned out, it hit every Death Eater and each fell dead the hand of the unforgivable killing curse. Harry snickered darkly, his face was twisted into a menacing grin and he looked at his parents and Sirius and Remus, "Well? Good enough for you or do I need to actually perform the killing curse?" the wind began to cool down and his hair settled.

Lily tried to approach him, James with her, "Harry, we're sorry, come here baby," Lily reached out, her arms stretched wide and she was smiling.

"Don't come any closer," Harry held up one finger, "I don't need you, you don't want me."

"What are you talking about Harry, you're my son, you're my baby, of course I want you," Lily protested.

"But mummy, I thought you disowned him you said you hated him and that he was a little fucking bastard," Isabel whined, Sirius look at her in shock and then looked at Lily.

"You're not Lily," Sirius shook his head taking a step back.

"Uncle Sirius," Isabel whined and sniffed trying to get attention.

"Don't call me that," Sirius told her sternly, "What's become of you two?" he looked between James and Lily in disbelief.

Remus moved past them towards Harry, "Harry, you've got to calm down, give you're parents a second chance, maybe they can do better," Remus stopped when Harry interrupted them.

"But Remus they're not my parents anymore, they don't want me," Harry insisted, "Will you be my daddy?"

Suddenly a hand appeared on Harry's shoulder, they looked up to meet the eyes of an Auror, "I'm afraid this boy isn't safe, we'll have to take him in for questioning."

"No!" Harry yelped, tearing his shoulder away from the man and jumping into Remus' arms, "Remus, don't let them take me away, I don't want to go," the little boy cried tacking fistfuls of the werewolf's shirt into his hands.

"Now kid, don't make a fuss," the Auror reached to pull him from Remus but he retracted his hand sharply when he got an electric shock from an invisible force field. Harry still had his face buried into Remus' shirt.

"Can't you see the kid is scared enough," Remus said hugging Harry tighter and rubbing his back gently.

"That kid is dangerous, are you blind man, did you not see what he did?" yelled the Auror waving around at the Death Eaters.

"Do you think you're yelling at him is going to help?" Remus argued then he muttered in Harry's ear, "It's alright Harry, you're safe, I won't let them take you," Harry sniffed, "I promise I won't let you get hurt," Harry sniffed again, "I'll be your dad if you want."

"You promise?" he heard Harry murmur.

"Yes," Remus replied, Harry leaned back from where he was held up by Remus and turned to look at the Auror, his eyes were back to normal and this time when the Auror reached for him the force field wasn't there but Remus stepped back anyway.

"Hey, what do think you're doing?" the Auror asked.

"You heard me, I promised I wouldn't let you take him," Harry cuddled into Remus' neck, "Can't you just let it got this once?" Remus begged.

"Moony mate, maybe it would be better if, well," Sirius paused.

"Don't say something you'll regret Sirius," Remus replied looking up at the animagous pleadingly, "Don't."

"Please sir," Sirius said turning to the Auror, "if he looses control again then you can have him but just let it go this once, please?" the Auror looked thoughtful, "he's nine years old and abused at home," he glared over his shoulders at the shame faced Lily and James, "Can't you have some pity?"

"Yeh and look at it this way, there's a few less Dark Lord supporters now," Remus laughed nervously.

"Well, it's highly irregular for a kid to have that kind of power at all," he sighed and looked around, "alright fine, we'll let it go this once but you mind, another outburst like that gets him a booked cell in Azkaban."

"Yes sir," Remus replied wearily, Harry looked up at him with wide, confused emerald eyes.

"Remus, what's Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"I hope you never find out," Remus replied stroking the boy's back gently.

"Hand him over Remus," James said when the Aurors had gone, "It's time we took him home."

"Oh no," Remus shook his head, "if another outburst will land him in Azkaban I don't think you should be anywhere near him."

"Moony's right on this one Prongs," Sirius said, "I think Moony should take care of the kid."

"What," Remus exclaimed.

"Remus, you said you'd be my dad," Harry insisted.

"Fine, take the brat, just don't ever let him near me and my family again," James growled and stalked off grabbing Lily's arm along the way. Lily who was holding Isabel looked back over her shoulder and mouthed 'I'm sorry!'

"Prongs wait, don't be so melodramatic," Sirius called after him.

"Let him go Padfoot," Remus replied.

"You know, that's the first time you've called me that today," Sirius commented looking at Remus and then he smiled gently when he saw Harry had gone to sleep.

"It is isn't it, well, I think I should take this little one home," Remus sighed, "Though I don't know what I'm going to do with him on the full moon and what'll he do when he finds out," Remus bit his lip.

"Don't worry Moony, I'm sure he won't hate you," Sirius insisted.

"You did to start off with," Remus replied as the two began to walk out of the disserted zoo and towards Remus' house.

"That was years ago Moony," Sirius reasoned, slightly hurt, "and I was an arrogant jerk back then," Remus raised an eyebrow, "don't say it Moony," a grin cracked on the black haired man's face.

"You sure you aren't one now?" Remus grinned as Sirius pocked him in the side.

"You're mean Moony," Remus laughed and so did Sirius.

"Well here we are," Remus said looking up at the shabby house.

"Home sweet home eh Moony?" Sirius laughed, Remus grinned weakly; "anyway, see you later mate," with that Sirius strolled away. Remus watched him

3 years later---

Sirius popped another miniature bottle and streams of brightly coloured paper came out of the end with a resounding bang. Eleven year old Harry grinned and laughed, the boy had cheered up considerably, even more so after Remus had transfigured his glasses into self cleaning contacts. Remus had invited the Weasley's to Harry's birthday party, he'd also invited the rest of the Potter family but James had refused to see his son and Isabel had spat at him. Lily had come though and over the three years that James had distanced himself Lily had gotten closer to Harry.

To Harry, Remus was his father, Lily was his mother and he had one little brother and his name was Aaron. Isabel and James had been cut out of the boy's life and he was substantially happier for it. "Dad, can I open my presents now?" Harry asked.

"Alright," Remus replied and he smiled as Harry bounded off towards the pile of brightly wrapped presents. All present gathered around the small boy, Remus, Sirius, Lily and Mr and Mrs Weasley all sat together. Ginny, or Virginia Weasley, and Ron sat either side of Harry. The twins Fred and George were sat side by side, each with an arm slung around the other's shoulders. There were both laughing.

Charlie, Harry's favourite of the three eldest Weasleys, had been on a holiday from work so the twenty-year-old man had been able to come. Bill was off in South Africa at the moment tracing a lead he had for some ancient treasure. Percy was studying, plus Percy didn't like Harry, he thought the boy frivolous and too naïve for his tastes.

"Here, open mine first," Ginny said, giggling slightly as she pulled a present wrapped in pink paper towards them.

"Alright," Harry replied, he unwrapped it and blushed, it was a silver chain with a little silver pendant on which was engraved 'World's Best Friend', "Um…thanks Ginny."

"You're welcome Harry," Ginny replied, also blushing as she turned her head away.

Ron shook his head, "Mine next," this next present was in red paper.

It was a set of wizard's chess pieces, "Thanks Ron," Harry grinned, "Now we'll be able to play properly," Ron grinned as well.

"Yeh, that's what I thought," Ron agreed, puffing his chest out, Remus smiled to himself, things were going well.

Next came the twins present; a model snitch that exploded on contact, however it could also be shut down with a password to Harry's relief. It also rebuilt itself so it was re-usable and would make a great practical joke. Charlie had gotten him a stuffed toy dragon that also acted as a puppet and could be made to breath untouchable fire that wouldn't set anything alight. In short, it was safety proof.

Mr and Mrs Weasley had given Harry a selection of home made treats, a new knitted jumper and a box of Harry's favourite sweet, chocolate frogs. Lily had gotten Harry a vault in Gringotts bank with an amount of money in it and for a more physical present she got him a snowy white owl. She hooted dully from her cage and nipped gently at Harry's fingers as he stroked her feathers, acknowledging him as her knew master.

Sirius had got Harry a Nimbus 2000 broom and Remus suddenly looked guilty, "Dad, what's the matter?" Harry asked, moving over towards the sandy haired man.

"Well, looking around at all of you're presents it kind of dwarfs what I got you," Remus answered shyly.

"But you're my dad and that'll always be enough for me, I don't expect anything from you dad," Harry then hugged Remus.

"Think of it this way Moony, material wealth is nothing if it's not given with feeling, it is the thought that counts, isn't that right Lily?" Sirius looked to the red head for approval and she nodded.

"He's right Remus, really, truly," Lily said quietly, Aaron giggled and clapped from his place on her lap.

"Well, here it is," Remus said and handed Harry a present wrapped in white paper with silver writing saying 'Happy Birthday'.

**Well that's it, chapter two. Well now I have to go and do some Biology coursework or I'll be hung drawn and quartered tomorrow. Oh well...I'll post the next chapter in a fortnight (2 weeks 14 days 336 hours 20160 minutes 1209600 seconds 120960000 milliseconds) so start counting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Father Mine**

**Summary: **AU Harry Potter had been feared by the wizarding population since he was nine years old, now he's going to Hogwarts with Remus his Professor and adoptive father...but what will everyone else think of this? RH

**Rating: T (may rise to M)**

**Status: 3 1/4 chapters written, 3 chapters posted**

**Review count: 32 (15...two less than last chapter but I'm not complaining. I mean wow, I'm glad so many people like this.)**

Devil's Sins - Lol, yeh

wizzan - Yes Voldy will come back and here's the update

Honor-Harrington1982 - Thanks, I will

momocolady - Okay, that's cool

Eternal Cosmos - Glad you liked it, eventually the story will be Remus x Harry, the Sirius x Remus thing will be revealed but rest assured it will end up Harry x Remus. Anyway, you'll have to start counting again once you've read this chapter!

Eric2 - Thanks

Althea - Thank-you

HecateDeMort - One of few words aint'cha?

athenakitty - Yes there will be pain, but it's a way off yet and Harry will be friends with Aaron

orlin - Glad you liked, sorry about James and isn't he just? (Harry I mean) Well read on and you'll find out what Remus gave Harry

OliviaL - Well, here's the next chapter, and yes, Aaron is L and J's son

Mizuki hikari - I have

Lady Jillyan Malfoy-Potter - Well I did stop there but here's the update

HoshiHikari - Yeh, I'm making James really evil...bad me, oh well, read on and enjoy

Flame Ivy Moon - Glad you liked the last chapter, hopefully this one also meets your expectations

**Pairings: Sirius x Remus, Remus x Harry **

**Notes: Well, I posted the chapter a day earlier than I said I would so enjoy it.**

Harry opened it carefully and trying hard not to rip the paper drew it back to reveal a book. Harry's eyes lit up, "Oh this is the book I wanted, thank-you so much daddy!" Harry smiled and put the book down and jumped into his father's arms.

Sirius picked up the book and looked at the cover, 'Animagi and How to Become One'. Sirius grinned and showed it to Lily who grinned also, remembering that that was the same book the Marauders had used all those years ago.

"Well, I think it's time to cut the cake," Remus declared putting Harry down and going into the kitchen, "Now everyone sit down," Remus said reappearing at the doorway, "and Sirius can you get the lights?"

The black haired man got up as Remus disappeared again and everyone took their seats, in the kitchen Remus lit eleven candles and looked around at the mess the kitchen was in. He'd tried to make the cake himself but, having never been good with anything cooking related, he'd made quite the mess before he'd given up and used magic. "Lights," he called once the cake was safely in his arms, Sirius flipped the switch and then went to sit down.

Remus came in carrying the cake and everyone began to sing a healthy rendition of 'Happy Birthday to you!'

Remus set the cake down as the Weasley twins finished singing to a particularly slow funeral march. Harry had laughed at this and then helped to hand out slices of chocolate sponge cake with chocolate icing and smarties. Remus went to clear up the strewn paper, ribbon and whatever else he managed to find when he saw something he hadn't noticed before. On the present table, underneath the wrapping there was an envelope, with emerald green writing on and it was addressed…to Harry. Remus recognised the script and nature of the letter, he smiled and widely and strode over to the table.

"Everyone, there is one last present we didn't manage to give," everyone stopped eating and talking and turned to look at Remus.

"What's that dad?" Harry asked, turned in his chair to look up at his golden haired adoptive father.

"It's this," Remus gave the envelope to Harry who looked a bit confused but accepted it gratefully all the same. Mr and Mrs Weasley smiled, the twins and Charlie's eyes lit up, Sirius grinned and both Ron and Ginny leaned over Harry's shoulders to read the letter. It was certainly addressed to Mr Harry Potter and it was inviting him to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry had heard a lot about Hogwarts from his father and Sirius times of reminiscence and Charlie, Fred and George's more recent memories of the school for the instruction of magic.

"Oh I knew you would get in Harry dear," Mrs Weasley exclaimed, clasping her hands dramatically and letting out a heavy sigh.

"His name's been down ever since he was born," Lily said to Remus and Sirius who nodded.

"I guess we'll be taking you to get you're supplies soon then, from Diagon Alley," Remus said, Harry looked at him, "Would you like that Harry?"

Harry grinned having never really left the house since he was nine years old, "Yes, I would, thank-you so much daddy," Harry hugged Remus tightly and he smiled and stroked the boy's hair.

Lily looked sad, Sirius put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him, "It's not your fault, James takes some things a little too personally, it may improve over time, just be patient."

Lily shook her head taken a quick glance at Harry who was giggling on Remus' lap, "I would love to believe that," Lily looked at Sirius, "and true maybe one day James will get over himself enough to realise that Harry isn't his enemy but I don't think Harry will ever forgive James."

Sirius nodded, "I understand."

"Say, would you like to come to Diagon Alley with us Harry?" Ron asked, "I'm going to Hogwarts this year too!"

"Yeh, that'd be so cool," Harry said then he blushed, "Is that alright daddy?" he looked sheepishly up at his father.

Remus smiled, "Only if I can come too."

"Of course you can dad," Harry replied.

Diagon Alley---

Harry had never been to Diagon Alley before, in fact, he'd never really been in a Wizarding community. Harry was unlike other eleven year olds like Ron, he could sense people emotions, feel what they were feeling, see their auras. At that particular moment, when Harry walked into the Leaky Caldron, he sensed a great wave of apprehension sweep over Remus.

He reached over and squeezed the werewolf's hand, "What's wrong dad?" he asked.

"Nothing Harry," Remus replied, smiling nervously down at him.

Molly Weasley patted his shoulder lightly, "Don't worry Remus, I'm sure nothing will happen." Harry didn't really understand what she meant by that but he ignored it, gripping Remus' hand tighter the little group walked into The Leaky Cauldron.

As soon as they entered heads turned and conversations stopped, unknown to Harry, his little outburst three years prior had caused a bit of a scandal and the media had had a field day. Harry had been labelled as a dangerous and rebellious child who frequently had bullied his younger sister, the girl who lived. The fact that Remus had campaigned for custody had been the icing on the cake.

In an attempt to limit the growth of the werewolf population werewolves were not allowed to mate outside their own kind or care for human children. The only reason that Harry had been allowed to live with Remus was because Sirius (as Harry's godfather) had signed the forms in his name.

Harry's empathy went on hyper alert due to the overwhelming sense of hostility pouring off the room in waves. He gripped at Remus' robes and hid his face behind his adoptive parent; Remus was shaking slightly but tried his best not to show it. Ron and Ginny stepped a little closer to Harry, glaring round at anyone who met their eyes. Molly, seeing how none of them were going to do anything began bustling about.

"Alright you lot," she began, giving Remus a slight tug and taking the hands of her two children present, Molly lead the way into Diagon Alley. People still stopped to look but the atmosphere certainly wasn't as stifling and Harry, Ron and Ginny were soon so absorbed in all the magic around them they were unaffected by the stares.

"Ignore them Remus," Molly instructed, Remus nodded but continued to keep his gaze down, he wished Sirius had come, he'd have felt better had the dog come.

"Wow, look at all the people," Harry was overwhelmed by the sheer mesh of colour and moving designs that was the wizarding attire. Here and there he saw men, women and children in muggle cloths like jeans and t-shirts. He watched as the names on banners strung above shop windows moved and twisted in shows of colour and motion. One thing Harry noticed above all though; was the looks mothers gave him, the way they shepherded their children away from him.

"Oh my God, Harry look!" Harry didn't have long to dwell before Ron hurriedly pulled him along.

"Hey, it's the Nimbus 2000," said Harry, Ron was pressed up against the glass admiring the broom as it spun slowly round on a rotating pedestal.

"Yeh and it looks even better in the shop than it did at your party," Harry blushed, he knew Ron's family was pourer than his own and it was then that Harry resolved to buy Ron the Nimbus 2000…when he somehow got the money.

"Oh come on you two," Ginny said coming up behind them, "we've got to go get your wands."

"How come you aren't getting one Ginny?" Harry asked looking down at the smaller girl.

Ginny's cheeks flushed, "I'm too young to get one," then she smiled, "But I get one next year and then I'll come to Hogwarts and I can be with you Harry," she latched on to his arm and his smiled nervously. "Oh, and you too Ron," Ginny added as an after thought.

"Hey you three, wait for us, you not gunna pay for your wands all by yourselves now are you?" Harry turned to grin at Remus who, along with Molly was following behind them.

"Nah, you can do that," Harry's grin widened and Remus laughed.

"Well alright," Remus replied.

The three children gazed at the shop; through the dusty windows they could shelves stacked high with dull coloured boxes. There were no labels or colours or anything that might make the contents of the wands distinguishable. A slightly imposing place. A tinkling bell sounded as they pushed open the door and the group of five stepped inside.

"Seems like only yesterday when I came in here," Remus smiled wistfully, "I was so excited about going to Hogwarts." Molly smiled as well.

"Are yes, Mr Lupin," the five spun around in shock to see a pale, old man, tall and gangly, like Ron, with glasses placed precariously at the edge of his nose. "Unicorn hair, cherry, very stiff that one."

"Mr Ollivander," Remus nodded in greeting, "and yes, that is the description."

"Wow," Harry gaped, "you must have a good memory."

Mr Ollivander smiled, "Mr Potter, I've been expecting you," he looked at Ron and Ginny, then up at Molly, "and another Mr Weasley and a Miss Weasley."

Ron gulped, "I prefer Ron," he said, Mr Ollivander smiled again but it was slightly creepy.

"Yes, well gentlemen, present your wand arms," Mr Ollivander commanded, Ron immediately stuck out his right arm and a real of tape uncoiled and slithered out of Mr Ollivander's waistcoat pocket. It began to measure Ron's hand and arm while Harry stood and gaped.

"He means your right arm Harry," Remus told him, he turned and nodded before once again focusing on Mr Ollivander who stood patiently waiting with another tape measure in his hands. Harry held out his arm and Mr Ollivander bent down to manually measure Harry while Ginny laughed at Ron who was struggling with the other measure, which had now looped itself around his ankles.

Ron landed with a thump as Mr Ollivander finished. The older man left for a moment but returned seconds later weighed down with many boxes. "Alright Mr Weasley, try this one," Mr Ollivander handed Ron a wand and within in seconds had snatched it back again. Harry watched as Ron tried a couple more wands until finally with a grand swish a dragon heartstring, 12 inch, maple wand let loose scarlet and gold sparks.

Harry wasn't nearly so lucky, he went through dragon heartstrings, unicorn hairs, phoenix feathers, he went through 10 to 14 inches, he went through maple, birch and oak. It was just as Harry had his seventh wand shoved into his hands that Molly turned to Remus, "Remus, I'm going to take Ron and Ginny to get their robes, Harry's already got his so we'll meet you in Flourish and Blots, alright?"

Remus nodded, "Alright Molly, see you in a while."

"Ron, Ginny," Molly called, Harry was saddened to see them leave but Mr Ollivander snatched his attention back along with wand count 9.

"Hmm," murmured Mr Ollivander opening the final box, "Strange combination…yes…holly, phoenix feather, eleven inches and nice and supple."

He handed the wand slowly, almost reverently to Harry who on contact felt warmth spread like wildfire through his fingers. He tingled all over and with a great sweeping movement of his arms, gold, silver, red and green sparks cascaded form the wand tip.

Mr Ollivander clapped, "Yes, it would appear that this will be your wand Mr Potter, but it's curious, after all, the wand chooses the wizard Mr Potter."

Harry was still twisting the wand around, looking at it intently, he ran his fingers along it, imagining the feather within based on pictures he'd seen in books. As he did so, as he imagined the phoenix from which it came and suddenly he felt his scar throb.

"Mr Ollivander sir," the man's gaze shifted to Remus, "What's curious?"

Mr Ollivander smiled again, "You know, don't you Mr Lupin, that no two wands are the same?" Remus nodded, "Well, the phoenix whose feathers cores Harry's wand gave another feather and only one other. That feather is in a thirteen and a half inch, yew wand," Remus looked confused, "the wand of the Dark Lord."  
Remus' eyes widened and he looked at Harry in wonder; Harry was still creating rightly coloured sparks.

Remus turned to Mr Ollivander again, "You don't think, he couldn't be…could he?"

Mr Ollivander didn't answer his question only told him the price of the wand. Remus paid and the pair left, heading for Flourish and Blots.

**The seed has been planted, bit of an upset next chapter but that'll have to wait another fortnight. Sorry guys but I've got commitments so...at least you've got something to look forward to. **

**Oh well, I have to go and do Physics this time, due in on Thursday...I am screwed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Father Mine**

**Summary: **AU Harry Potter had been feared by the wizarding population since he was nine years old, now he's going to Hogwarts with Remus his Professor and adoptive father...but what will everyone else think of this? RH

**Rating: T (may rise to M)**

**Status: 4 chapters written, 4 chapters posted**

**Review count: 43 (11...Wow, so many you know, I'm averaging at almost 11 reviews per chapter, but that's an average not reality)**

Althea - Yes...drama

momocolady - Thanks

Silver Angel 7 - Well you'll have to wait...maybe just a chapter

Eternal Cosmos - Yes Remus is getting suspicious as will a few other people, like Hermione for instance

Eric2 - My school isn't in for the summer it just ends later but I get two and half months off so hey, I'm not complaining. Anyway, glad you like the chapter, enjoy this one

athenakitty - Harry will find out about his wand, Harry's already got Hedwig, dunno and 'Will Aaron' what?

HecateDeMort - Merci

Flame Ivy Moon - Yay

ApocSM - Muchos gracias

Silver-Entrantress-Elf - I updated, soon enough for you?

orlin - Lol, all will be revealed in due time

**Pairings: Sirius x Remus, Remus x Harry**

**Vote for Hermione pairing:-**

**Hermione x Ron - 0  
Hermione x Draco - 0**

**Vote for Harry house:-**

**Gryffindor - 0  
Ravenclaw - 0  
Slytherin - 0 (I don't really want to but hey...I'm open to new ideas)**

**Notes: Four pages and a sentence on word, not too shabby if I do say so myself.**

Harry was happy, a little bit confused, but happy, he had a family, he was going to Hogwarts and with Ron no less. It would be the best. Suddenly Remus calling him brought him down to earth but he didn't fall fast enough. In the time it took him to stop and begin to turn someone had come crashing into him at full pelt. Harry sensed the worry coming from his father and when he looked on top of him to see who had sent him to the ground and was now lying on him his face fell.

Isabel Potter groaned as she lifted herself up, she opened her mouth to introduce herself but all that came out was, "You." She sneered at him, he glared at her, emerald met hazel in a clash of wills.

"Get off me please," Harry said as politely as his anger would allow.

Isabel jumped to her feet, "Certainly," she replied with equally faked politeness, "why would I want to be anywhere near you anyway?"

"I could say the same about you," Harry replied. A crowd was beginning to form now and Remus was getting edgy, he hadn't talked to James in years and he had no desire to confront him on his own now.

"Harry, I think it's time we leave," Remus suggested.

"Yeh, get out of my site you," Isabel sneered, then James and Lily holding Aaron, appeared, "I don't want you to hit me again like you used to."

Harry was suddenly unnerved by the wall of hostility that surrounded him he looked beyond Isabel to see James advancing, anger dancing in his eyes. Lily looked from James, to Harry to Remus.

"What are you doing to my daughter brat?" James scowled down to Harry, emerald, almond shaped eyes were wide as dinner plates and he was pale.

"Protect me daddy," the nine year old Isabel squealed reaching up, James obediently bent down and scooped her up in to her arms.

Harry was beginning to panic and he felt a strange feeling welling up inside him but it was banished when he felt arms encircle him. Remus had come up and picked Harry up the eleven year old curled up into a ball and clutched at Remus. "I'd appreciate it if you did not terrorise my son James," Remus said, her sounded perfectly civil but his eyes said differently.

"I don't want to touch or see that disgusting piece of filth ever again, just make sure it doesn't get near my daughter or you'll regret it werewolf," James replied.

The breath caught in Remus' throat, he could see the distrust and the hate in the other's hazel eyes, this wasn't the James Potter he had known. There were gasps and suddenly more people were backing away.

Lily stormed up to James slapped him, "James, that was out of order," she told him.

"Oh so now you're siding with him Lily? So the truth comes out, you'd rather be with that brat, well fine," James turned and stormed away, the crowd parted effortlessly and with a surrounding glare from Lily they dispersed.

Remus was still standing shell shocked, Harry begging him to say something but the golden-eyed man looked older than ever and wouldn't say a word. Aaron began to wail, "Oh baby hush," Lily cooed as she walked up to Remus, rocking the baby slightly.

"Remus," she called softly, "Remus come on, he didn't mean it, he's just angry," Lily tried to make up for what her husband had done.

"No Lily," Remus said, "He meant it," the werewolf bit his lip and his shoulders slumped.

"Oh Remus," the red haired woman watched him walk away, Harry waved over his shoulder and she and Aaron waved back.

---Flourish and Blotts---

Remus put Harry down and handed him a list of his school books, Harry took it and Remus told him to come find him in the Magical Creatures section when he was done. Harry found this ironic but said nothing and proceeded to go through the shop getting his books. He was almost done, he only needed one more book 'Magical Drafts and Potions' by Arsenius Jigger.

There was just one problem, it was too high for him and there wasn't a ladder or attendant in site. In fact, there was no one in site so, taking the initiative, Harry concentrated his energy on a copy of the book and trembling it began to slowly edge it's way out of the row of books. Unfortunately for Harry it got a bit stuck when it was nearly out, a little more concentration saw to that but that brought on problems.

The two copies either side of his had come out with it and Harry yelped, loosing his concentration and only just managed to miss the three books that hurtled towards him.

He heard a gasp and turned to see a small girl with big, bushy brown hair and hazel eyes. "Were you doing wandless magic?" she asked.

Harry paused, he didn't know who this girl was and he knew enough to know that wandless magic was frond upon unless it was done by Albus Dumbledore, then it was impressive. But, for some reason, he felt as though he could trust this girl to understand so he nodded and watched her face light up.

"Wow, that's amazing, I mean, I knew Albus Dumbledore was rumoured to be able to do wandless magic, I read about it in Hogwarts, a History but I never thought I'd actually meet someone who could actually do it. I mean, your in the wizarding minority, you must be a pureblood, wandless magic and muggle blood don't go hand in hand. Never have. So, what's your family name?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer 'Lupin', after all, he did consider himself Remus' son and thought the werewolf did the same but that wouldn't be truthful would it? Truly, he was a Potter, thanks to his mother he hadn't been disowned although James had insisted on putting his trust fund into Isabel's.

He was saved the problem of answering when the girl gasped, "My god, that scar, I know who you are, you're Harry Potter." Her hand flew up to cover her mouth, "Oh but this is incredible, I've dreamed of meeting you, I mean, after what you did three years ago and now I discover you can do wandless magic. Funny, I never read that in any of my books, does anyone know?"

Harry shook his head, completely overwhelmed by the hungry look in this girl's eyes and her enthusiasm.

"That would explain it then, but anyway, are you going to Hogwarts too?" she asked, looking at his books, Harry nodded again, "So am I, Hermione Granger by the way," balancing her own stack of books in one hand she held out her own.

Harry took it and shook it wearily, "Harry Potter."

"So, what house do you think you'll be in, I think of me it'll be a tie between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, but I wouldn't want to be in Slytherin, the Dark Lord was in that house you know, he went to Hogwarts like fifty years ago. I'm so glad he's been conquered, wait, it was your sister that defeated him wasn't it and she'd got that scar. Come to think of it, how did you get you scar?"

She was examining his forehead now and Harry found himself backed against a bookshelf under the intense scrutiny. "Um, personally space," Harry murmured, dodging away from her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you a claustrophobic?" Harry, made 'a-what?' face, "Oh it's a muggle scientific term for someone that doesn't like small or inclosing spaces."

Harry shook his head, "No, I…don't think so."

Hermione shrugged, "Anyway, back to your scar, know how you got it? It looks like a lightning bolt, seems like it was made by a curse. Did you know that curses can leave interesting shaped scars, Gilderoy Lockheart has a heart shaped one. Do you know what curse gave you that scar? I know a spell that can find out for you if you want, I read about it in an advanced book I found. It was meant for those in fifth year but it looked interesting, say, have you got any extra reading?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, my father gave me a book for my birthday 'Animagi and How to Become One', he and my godfather are going to teach me how to become an Animagus," Harry declared proudly.

Hermione's eyes widened, "That's really complicated magic, we're not even taught that in school, that comes in Auror's training though. Did you know that it's illegal to be an Animagi and not register with the ministry, there's a complete list of all the Animagi in the British Isles in here somewhere."

"Wow, are there a lot?" Harry asked.

"Yes, lots. But it's ever so hard to become one, you've got to find your spiritual centre or something and make a connection, you've also got to find out what animal you are, you can't choose, it sort of comes to you. From what I've read it's supposed to be the hardest part and the part where most people give up. Most people want to be something big and dangerous like lions or ferocious like a bear, but they all end up being seagulls and squirrels. It also depends on where your brought up, like a lot of the squirrel and dear Animagi come from forest areas."

"Oh really? That's actually really interesting, maybe I'll turn into a car, I live in a city after all," both children laughed and then Hermione checked her watch.

"Oh gosh Harry I've got to go, my parents are expecting me, well, um," she began to move away, "See you at Hogwarts," and with a wave she was gone.

Harry waved back and then went to find Remus.

---Time lapse---

The two had just finished buying Harry's books when Ron stormed in, followed by a worried looking Ginny and flustered Molly Weasley. Ginny came over to Harry while Mrs Weasley took Ron to get his books.

"What happened Gin?" Harry asked, smiling at Remus when he cast a charm on the bag with his books in to become as light as a feather.

"Well, we went to go and get Ron's robes and you know how we told you about how some wizarding families count themselves as a cut above the rest of us? Really prejudiced and everything?" Ginny asked, Harry nodded, he was doing that a lot today. "Well there was this other family there, with a boy as old as you Harry, the Mafloy's."

_---Flashback--- _

_"Hogwarts dear? Oh Molly, so nice to see you," a woman with greying hair scurried up to the trio as they entered. _

_"Nice to see you too Madame Malkin, and yes, Ron is going to Hogwarts but we'll only be needing a new belt, I'm afraid Charlie's broke beyond repair, it'll have to be second hand though," Molly finished sadly. _

_Ginny took her mother's hand, "It's alright mum, we don't mind." _

_"Well, if it isn't ickle Mollykins," Molly turned to see Narcissa Malfoy standing there, her blonde hair hung over one shoulder laced into a perfect plait. _

_"Ginny, go with your brother," Ginny nodded and scurried off, "What do you want Mrs Malfoy?" Moll addressed the other formally and coolly, distain dripping from her voice. _

_Narcissa laughed coldly and shrilly behind her hand, long, shaped nails painted green to match her robes, "Oh my dear, why would I ever want anything from you of all people? You can't even afford to buy of the rack." _

_Molly's cheeks flushed but she was cut off from responding as none other than Lucius Malfoy stepped up and looped an arm around his wife's waist. _

_"Socialising my dear? It's so nice to see you considering those lower than yourself and my don't you look beautiful," the platinum haired man took a step back to over examine his wide. "Don't you think so?" he looked at Molly, "we ordered it from overseas, cost a pretty galleon but as you can see Narcissa is worth it." _

_Molly didn't reply, simply glowered. _

_"Now, now dear, you mustn't frown so, you'll get pre-mature winkles," Narcissa paused, a cruel smirk forming on her lips, "Oh wait, too late," with another cackle and a dark chuckle from Lucius the two made their exit leaving Molly standing alone. _

_---Meanwhile with Ginny and Ron--- _

_Ginny followed behind her brother as Madame Malkin led them past a room where a blonde boy with ice coloured eyes stood on a stool being measured. His robes were being tailor made to fit him and Ginny couldn't help but feel jealous. The realisation that this boy was a Malfoy only made her feel worse. _

_The boy caught her eyes as they passed and he sneered. Ginny just stuck out her tongue and pulled a face. In response he made a disgusted face and rolled his eyes. _

_They got to the room and Ron was trying on belt after belt, they were either too big or too small but it was that was in stock, in the meantime Ginny wondered back out to look at the robes on the racks in all shapes and coloured. She walked over to some dress robes in lovely shades of purple. _

_"Window shopping are you?" Ginny gasped and spun around to see the boy that had been on the stool earlier. _

_"What's it to you?" she asked, moving towards where she knew Ron was. He had a wand, he could protect her if need be and this boy wouldn't start something in front of Madame Malkin would he? _

_The boy sneered, "Yes, I see now, just like father said, red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford, you're a Weasley. Pathetic mudblood loving family," a frown graced the boy's pointed features, "a disgrace to wizards." _

_Ginny felt very proud of herself five seconds later after she slapped him hard leaving a red hand print, "I don't care what you saw Malfoy, at least my parents have respectable honest jobs, can't say the same for yours." _

_Malfoy's lip curled, "Looks like you've got a sharp tongue. Well tell me Weaselette," Ginny winced at the nickname, "what do you do to earn your keep? Do your brothers sell you off to their school friends?" _

_Ginny then backhanded him giving him another red mark, only, on the opposite cheek. Malfoy was about to hit her back when he was tackled by Ron who had not only heard the last statement but seen the move Malfoy was about to make. _

_---End Flashback---_

"Took Madame Malkin ages to pull Ron off him, mum's crossed her fingers and hoped to god that they don't sue. Ron won't be able to go to Hogwarts if they do and we'll probably have to pull Fred and George out too," Ginny had tears in her eyes now. 

---

**Well it's longer than I thought it would be so yeh, hopefully I'll be able to update weekly from now on but I'm not making any promises.**

**IMPORTANT**

**I don't usually do this but I want those who review to give suggestions as to what they want to happen in this story and I'll try and incorporate all that I can. Can you all also make suggestions for Harry's animagus form?**

**Vote for Hermione pairing:-**

**Hermione x Ron - 0  
Hermione x Draco - 0**

**Vote for Harry house:-**

**Gryffindor - 0  
Ravenclaw - 0  
Slytherin - 0 (I don't really want to but hey...I'm open to new ideas)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Father Mine**

**Summary: **AU Harry Potter had been feared by the wizarding population since he was nine years old, now he's going to Hogwarts with Remus his Professor and adoptive father...but what will everyone else think of this? RH

**Rating: T (may rise to M)**

**Status: 4 chapters written, 4 chapters posted**

**Review count: 61 (18...My God, that's the most I've had for one chapter so far)**

Heir of Padfoot - Okay

MP - He hasn't been disowned...yet

HecateDeMort - Cool and thanks

Althea - That's ages away, man-bone huh? Lol, anyway, thanks for voting

lonlyheart - I can see where your coming from but then this would be just like all the other Aus out there...not that it isn't already but hey

athenakitty - Dunno yet, thanks for the votes and yes, Aaron is Harry's baby brother

XxVampire EmpressxX - Oh, okay, hi, thanks for the votes

js - Cool

Skye-Chan 12 - You see, I'm not sure what angle to play it from...I'm heading straight for writers block ¬.¬ Glad you like the story and thanks for your input

applebottoms - Lol, okay

wizzan - Well, I've updated and thanks for voting

Choas Babe - Cool

SarahSnape3 - I suppose

Jarno - Now I had a feeling someone was going to bring this up sooner or later but the secret will be revealed. Lol, even if I do put Harry with someone his age it won't be Hermione because this Harry is gay! Thanks for voting

Eric2 - Duh, course he will and the Malfoy's didn't sue

maya100 - True true, and don't worry James and Isabel will be revealed, but not for a while and I might make James convert to pro-Harry before then

RemusLupinRocks - I agree with your name, don't you think it would be an interesting twist if they were in the same house? That way there could be inter-house rivalry. Thanks for voting and here's the update

HoshiHikari - Don't worry, I didn't pull the twins and Ron out. Anyway, what are you calling typical? I thought it was rather good myself, anyway, yeh, there's tension, James doesn't like Harry because he threatened his precious Girl-Who-Live

**Pairings: Sirius x Remus, Remus x Harry**

**Notes: Um...this chapter is kind of boring...yeh, sorry**

**---**

Harry had consoled Ginny and Molly had bought the book Remus had recommended. All the other first year books were identical as they were last year so Ron got to use Fred's. It didn't matter to his mother that on one the cover was hanging on by a thread or that there was graffiti in another she just said she'd patch them up with a few spells and they'd be fine. Molly had then taken the two children home and, taken Harry's hand, Remus had done the same.

Sirius had been waiting for them when they got back, Harry had been sent to his room but not because he'd done anything wrong. He knew this because through the door he could hear Sirius yelling and screaming about 'Prongs' but Harry ignored it. He knew, thanks to his empathy, that his godfather's fury wasn't directed at Remus.

So, to pass the time the small boy sat on his bed and began to read, these were more fascinating than the books he'd read at his mum's home, these were designed to teach. By the time September rolled around Harry had read all the given text and had begun on the book Remus had given him. The wording was complicated and the diagrams were painfully explicit but Harry couldn't help himself.

---Platform 9 and ¾---

Harry pushed his trolley with his trunk on it and Hedwig in her cage through the barrier as Remus had told him too. He was well prepared for the train on the other side, not only had Remus and Sirius both told him about it but since he'd seen the many curious ways to get into Diagon Alley the entrance to the platform was almost expected.

"Harry," the boy looked up to see a waving Ginny, he grinned and pushed his trolley up to them.

"Hello Harry dear," he nodded to Molly Weasley who was currently trying to make a struggling Ron stand still long enough to get some dirt off his nose.

"I really wish I could go with you Harry," Ginny pouted and Harry put his arm round her.

"Don't worry Gin, I'll send you loads of owls and you'll be there next year," Harry grinned and Ginny sniffed, she didn't want to cry in front of Harry.

"Heya Harry," Harry buckled under the weight as the twins bounded up behind him and looped their arms around his neck.

Harry made gagging noises and the twins released him, both grinning merrily from ear to ear.

"Now Fred, George," the twins looked expectantly at their mother, "I don't want anymore owls about your misbehaviour, that means no terrorizing Filtch, no jinxing professor Snape and no blowing up toilettes."

The twins frowned at each other, "Have we ever blown up a toilette Forge?" Fred asked.

"Not yet we haven't Gred," replied George.

Grins broke out as both turned to their mother and said in unison, "Great idea though, thanks mum."

Molly shook her head, there was just no helping some people.

"Are, I see you found the rascal," Mrs Weasley turned and smiled at Remus as he came up and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder just as Ginny broke into tears.

"I don't want you to go," she cried allowed flinging her arms around the twin's waists and pulling them into a hug.

"Oh Gin –"

"Don't cry –"

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."

"George," Mrs Weasley paused in her conversation with Remus and Sirius who had joined them tot run and scold one of the twins.

"George? I'm Fred, you call yourself are mother, huff, really," 'Fred' shook his head.

"Sorry Fred dear," Mrs Weasley.

"Only joking, I am George," George grinned as her mother shook her head again.

"Well dears, you had best get on the train," she pulled twins to her and kissed them both on the head.

They both went read and exclaimed, "Mum, not in public."

"Sorry dears," then the twins disappeared.

"Are you coming too dad?" Harry asked, looking at Remus as Ron tugged on his sleeve.

"You go Harry, I have to go in a different compartment but I'll see you at the feast." Harry nodded, happy with this response, Fred and George came back out to help Harry and Ron pull their trunks onto the train. Ginny hugged them both and stood back with tears in her eyes. Mrs Weasley and Sirius both hugged Remus and bid him goodbye and it was only five minutes after the werewolf had gotten on the train that a whistle sounded in their ears.

The train gave a jerk and began to pull out of the station, Fred and George wandered off to find their friend Lee, leaving Harry and Ron to wave goodbye until Ginny and Mrs Weasley were out of site.

Harry turned to Ron, "So how did the thing about the Malfoy's go down?" he asked watching as Ron pulled out some crumpled sandwiches from his bag.

"They didn't sue but they did send some nasty owls that had mum crying for days, at least I can still go to Hogwarts," Ron sighed heavily beginning to unpack his sandwiches which were oozing something awful. Ron made a disgusted face, "SO, how long do you think it'll take to get there?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer when a sudden croaking alerted him to a frog sat on the seat next to him. "Ah!" he jumped back and Ron leaned over to get a better look.

"A toad," he said thoughtfully, "probably somebody's pet."

"Pet?" Harry repeated wide-eyed, who'd want a toad?

"Yeh, it's on the list of allowed creatures, owls, cats and toads although it's rumoured that Snape catches all the toads and uses them for potions ingredients," Ron said in a hushed whisper.

"Snape? Where have I heard that name before?" Harry wondered aloud.

"The one mum was talking about on the platform, the one that Fred and George are always hexing? He's the potions professor at Hogwarts and the head of Slytherin, very bias and always striding around with a big cloak that makes him look like an overgrown bat," Ron paused, "or so I've heard."

"Wow, I'm jealous Ron, you seem to know more than I do," Ron blushed.

"It comes with the brothers you know," Ron replied.

"Right, well, I was just thinking that I'm sure I once heard Sirius and Remus talking about a Snape when they told me about their school days," Harry murmured.

"What? Really? You think they've got any dirt on him? Hey, maybe we can blackmail him into being nice to the Gryffindors," Ron punched the air.

"Ron, we don't even know what houses we're going to be in," Harry reasoned.

"Well all my family's been in Gryffindor so I'm kind of expected to be, like Malfoy's in Slytherin I guess, and you, your mum and dad were Gryffindors and so was Remus and Sirius," Ron reasoned.

"Yeh well, I'm not sure I'm loud enough to be in Gryffindor, I mean, I'm nothing like Fred and George or Sirius," Harry muttered sorrowfully.

"But you are like Remus, studious and a good friend, you're a sure fire Gryffindor," Ron reasoned.

Both turned to the compartment door as it slid open, there stood a girl with bushy brown hair and hazel eyes. "Has anyone here seen a toad, Neville's lost one," she declared.

Harry scooped the toad that had found it's way in earlier, "Is this him?"

"Oh, hi Harry," Hermione exclaimed suddenly realising it was him then turned her head to look down the hall, "Hey Neville, is this him?"

A slightly podgy boy came up behind her; his eyes lit up, "Trevor," the boy, Neville, then scooped the frog into his arms and then shoved him into his pocket. Then his eyes widened, "Oh no, it's you," his voice quivered, he grabbed the back of Hermione's robes, which she'd already changed into, and tried to drag her backwards and away. "Hermione, don't go near him, don't you know who that is? That's Harry Potter, he cold-heartedly killed over a hundred people and threatened the-Girl-Who-Lived."

Harry shrank back in his seat, completely taken aback by this adverse opinion. Ron stood up, slightly red and opened his mouth to say something but Hermione cut him off, "Neville, calm down, Harry won't hurt you," she turned to Harry, "Will you Harry?"

"No," Harry shook his head, he got up and walked over to Neville who cowered behind Hermione. He stuck out his hand, "Hello, I'm Harry Lupin and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance…Neville."

"Lupin?" Hermione repeated allowed as Neville reached forward tentatively to take Harry's hand.

"Harry, since when did you become a Lupin and who is this girl?" Ron demanded, his face flushed and his voice slowly increasing in volume.

"Well it's not official yet," Harry said as Neville took his hand, "the only reason Remus won't perform the adoption ritual is because I haven't technically been disowned yet but I'm as good as."

"Neville Longbottom," Neville murmured.

"Longbottom?" Harry proceeded to draw Neville aside, "was it your parents that were tortured into insanity?" Neville hung his head and sniffed, nodding slightly. Harry looped his arm around the boy's shoulders, "Don't cry, I know it's hard but have no fear, one day the Death Eaters that did it will be locked away in Azkaban."

Neville looked up and smiled slightly, "I think I'm going to like you Harry."

Harry grinned, "That means no more of the '_Harry is an evil murder_' wavelength then?" Neville nodded, "Alright then, you are officially my friend."

"Really? I mean, I've never had a real friend before," Neville exclaimed.

"Have no fear, I sense you've already met Hermione but come meet Ron, you'll like him but beware, he has a temper." So Harry lead Neville back to where Hermione and Ron had been talking, Hermione told her story about how she was muggle born with dentists for parents and how she'd met Harry and been so excited when she received her Hogwarts letter. Ron told her how he met Harry and about Harry's party and about Malfoy in Diagon Alley. Neville said about how he lived with his Grandma and they'd all been afraid he wasarry wonderrred l a squid until his uncle dropped him out of his bedroom window. Harry said how Remus had adopted him and about Sirius and Lily and Aaron but never once mentioned James or Isabel.

They talked all the way to Hogwarts and pooled their money when the trolley came by baring food, Harry also had some chocolate frogs left from his birthday so he shared them out and they all had a great feast. When they got off the train they were called over by a half-giant barring a lantern they later discovered to be called Rubeus Hagrid; Keeper of Grounds and Keys at Hogwarts. They shared a boat that took them across a giant lake, in which they were told rested a giant squid and mer-people.

Once they got to the castle they were ushered to a room by a Scottish woman with greying hair and dressed in emerald robes. The ghosts that passed them by made Neville jumped and Hermione gasp but both Ron and Harry were prepared for this but what they weren't prepared for was the Great Hall.

All four gazed in wonder at the ceiling, "It's enchanted," Harry started.

"To look like the sky outside," Hermione finished. Both turned to look at each other, "Hogwarts, a History?" Hermione sounded hopeful.

Harry grinned and nodded, "Hogwarts, a History." Both high fived each other which got them weird looks from not only their fellow first years but those that had been at the school more than a year.

Then the sorting began and Ron was relieved that they only had to put on a hat that did the hard work for them and not wrestle a troll like Fred and George had told him.

---

**Well tada, here is how the votes stand thus, I was planning on sorting Harry in this chapter but I suppose it can wait, it gives you people more time to vote at least**

**Vote for Hermione pairing:-**

**Hermione x Ron - 5  
Hermione x Draco - 3  
Hermione x Blaise - 1**

**Vote for Ginny pairing:-**

**Ginny x Draco - 1**

**Vote for Harry house:-**

**Gryffindor - 3  
Ravenclaw - 9  
Slytherin - 2 (I don't really want to but hey...I'm open to new ideas)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Father Mine**

**Summary: **AU Harry Potter had been feared by the wizarding population since he was nine years old, now he's going to Hogwarts with Remus his Professor and adoptive father...but what will everyone else think of this? RH

**Rating: T (may rise to M)**

**Status: 6 chapters written, 6 chapters posted**

**Review count: 93 (32...Dies from shear amazement...rises out of a cauldron...YAY THANX EVERY1)**

ksomm814 - Yeh Harry made it to Ravenclaw with Hermione in tow and what are you physic? Don't tell everyone that Izi-bizzy is gunna be in Slytherin...ssh

power214063 - (Isabel: I AM NOT A LIGHTBULB, Me: Um...excuse me, this is my review response, get out) Newayz, how many people have actually guessed what house Izi is gunna be in? Did I let something slip in one of the past chapters or something? No, the hat won't reveal her.

Althea - I'm not that sadistic, cliffhangers maybe but slitting throats? No. Yes, maybe they would have tres belles enfants mais anyway, thanx 4 voting

athenakitty - Well I don't know, should they? Harry is in Ravenclaw

HecateDeMort - Cool and thanks

Skye-Chan 12 - Yay, glad you like it

nljfs - I'm all for the originality factor but the hat will tell you in this chapter why he's not going in Hufflepuff...plus, that would ruin my story. Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw all have workable plotlines, Hufflepuff...doesn't. No I will not even put HxJF-F down as an option

kzapjaze - Um...F and G don't have pairings in this story, as for Ginny in Slytherin? No can do, she's going in Gryffindor but Draco will become part of the gang, it just takes a lot of fictional time. Izy in Slytherin...you know, your the third person to reveal my grand plan...what is it with readers nowadays, why are they so perceptive?

InThisSilenceSomethingMayRise - RIGHT

MasterLupin117 - K and btw the pairing votes aren't for now, their for later. I'm not having the 11 year-olds snogging, there's enough fo them in the real world. Anyway, he did kill over 100 Death Eaters back in chapter 2? 3?

momocolady - Thanks, okay and bye

wizzan - No I don't have a beta but I like to keep my work a secret and not have to depend on someone else reviewing my work before I post it. Thanks for the offer but I'm more of a solo writer.

HoshiHikari - That's cool, just so long as your enjoying the story then all is good

applebottoms - Yes you can

Santaclaws - Okay then

HP Girl 28 - They will realise, but it won't be for a few fictional years and don't worry, not everyone will fall at Izi's feet. Tell you brother that you won and Harry's in Ravenclaw and enjoy the chapter

Jeff - Glad you like the story and sorry, Harry didn't make Slytherin

Insanepyroshorty - Righto

VtE - Okie-dokie

The Demoni - Gryffindor didn't make it soz, but thanks for voting anyway

BlasphemyMaker - I'm happy you think it's awesome, thanks so much

SeriousSiriusFan - Sorry, he didn't make Gryffindor and thanks for the suggestion, I'll bare it in mind

LumenLumae - You would be the 4th to say Izi 4 Slytherin...damn you. I put Harry in Ravenclaw but I put Hermione there too so hey, he's with a friend as least

Schnickledooger - Arg, cross the gate, it's clever one #5. Your the fifth person to guess that Izi will be in Slytherin, gees and there was me thinking I was being subtle...guess not. As for being Draco's g/f, considering Draco's gunna turn out good in the distant end, I think not. Lol, I think the sexual tension came in the movies and not really in the books.

TheAssinator - Well, he didn't make Gryffindor but he is with Hermione

orlin - He made Ravenclaw and thanks for voting

RathisawesomereadDragonKnights - Probably they won't Hermione x Blaise/Draco because technically they haven't called her mudblood yet

Beth5572 - Well I wrote the next chapter, your welcome

DixieDust - Ravenclaw, soz...thanks for voting for Herm pairing anyway

Strings-n-Shoelaces - Draco's gunna be good, as for her being a skunk, I think it would be worse for her if she didn't even make it to animagus level, well I updated and thanks for the Harry animagus suggestion

Flame Ivy Moon - Soz, Gryffindor didn't make the votes

Ace - Lol not this time

**Pairings: Sirius x Remus, Remus x Harry**

**Notes: Well, Ravenclaw won, the final standings were (for those who want to know)**

**Gryffindor - 15  
Ravenclaw - 22  
Slytherin - 4**

**So yeh, but Hermione got thrown in their too so he's in good company.**

**---**

The lady in emerald robes, soon do be discovered to be Professor McGonagall of Transfiguration, head of Gryffindor and if any of them had paid attention to their Hogwarts letters…Deputy Headmistress, began to rattle off names.

'Abbot, Hannah – Hufflepuff

Bones, Susan – Hufflepuff

Boot, Terry – Ravenclaw

Brocklehurst, Mandy – Ravenclaw

Brown, Lavender – Gryffindor

Bulstrode Millicent – Slytherin'

Harry zoned out for a moment to tune back in when he felt waves of excitement and apprehension coming from Hermione. He was about to nudge her and ask why until he realised that McGonagall was already calling up the Fs, soon it would be the Gs…Granger.

'Finch-Fletchley, Justin – Hufflepuff

Granger, Hermione…'

"Wish me luck," she crossed her fingers and Harry, Ron and Neville gave her a thumbs up.

"I'm thinking Gryffindor," Ron muttered to Harry who blinked.

"Nah, I think Hermione's more a Ravenclaw, seems too set in her ways to be a Gryffindor," Harry replied. Of course, he was only speculating, his dad was studious but Remus had told him that he had from time to time broken a few rules. All he had to go by was his father, his godfather, James and the song the sorting hat had sung moments after they entered the hall.

"Ravenclaw!" called the hat and Ron turned to a grinning Harry.

"Remind me never to bet against you in the future," they both grinned.

One name after another went on it's merry way before, "Longbottom, Neville."

Despite Harry and Ron's words of encouragement and grins of confidence it didn't stop Neville shaking. And in later years, when they knew each other better, as well as a lot of other people, they realised that no amount of confidence boosting can stop Neville's clumsiness. It certainly didn't stop him tripping over the hem of his robes on his way up to the hat, thankfully for him he went red after the hat was lowered over his eyes.

"Hufflepuff," Ron stated firmly.

"Nah," Harry shook his head, "Gryffindor."

Ron turned and opened his mouth to protest but a shout from the oblivious hat interrupted him, "Gryffindor!"

"Told you so," Harry grinned at Ron's gaping mouth, waving cheerfully to Neville as the other boy managed to make it to the cheering table of red and gold without any mishaps.

'MacDougal, Morag – Slytherin

Malfoy, Draco…'

"That's him," Ron went red and Harry felt his temper flare.

"What, the one in Madame Malkins?" Ron nodded and Harry turned to look at the blonde. He couldn't help but feel something was wrong, despite the swagger the self-assured smirk and the self-declared all-important snobbish appearance, something didn't go right.

Harry had little time to ponder as names flew in one ear and out the other, 'Moon', 'Nott', 'Parkinson', some twins 'Patil' and 'Patil', 'Perks' and then…

"Potter, Harry."

Harry literally froze, he couldn't move, his senses overloaded with the sudden enclosing feeling of hostility that he sensed around him. Furious whispers with only malicious intent, glared, pointed looks, indications, terrified glances and hushed voices. Harry looked around desperately as everyone left but Ron took a step away from him. "Harry mate, it's okay, just ignore them," Ron said but it didn't matter, Harry could barely hear him as his ears began to only hear what was going on around him.

"Potter, Harry," the frustrated voice of Professor McGonagall brought Harry crashing back down to Earth but he hadn't stopped shaking. He looked up at the staff table and saw his father, Remus, smiling back at him. That was all it took, Harry could hear Ron now and what everyone else said didn't matter. Remus loved him, that was all he needed.

He walked up the steps and stood before Professor McGonagall who, despite trying to hide it, shied away from him slightly. He made a motion with his hand and she bent down. Harry whispered something in her ear that made her expression turn from cautious to surprised. Flustered she handed him the hat and he sat on the stool, lowering it over his own eyes and waited patiently.

Whatever he had been expecting, it certainly wasn't a voice in his ear and he would've jumped if he didn't have a certain amount of self-control.

"Well hello Mr Potter," Harry realised that the hat was talking to him telepathically and theoretically he'd be able to mind-talk back to it. Unlike most of the muggle children, who had been scared out of their wits by the hat, Harry already knew that barely anything is as it seems in the wizarding world. However, despite that he didn't respond and the hat noticed this and probed his mind for a reason.

"Well, well, well, this is most interesting. You were the one that defeated the Dark Lord eh? I'm surprised you didn't tell anyone…ah, I see why," the hat pondered allowed.

Harry began to get annoyed, "Hey, aren't you supposed to sort me?"

"Yes, but I need to see what would be best for you…Hufflepuff, hm, loyal yes but not patient so not there. Slytherin perhaps? No…too subtle, although…what's this, another…"

Suddenly Harry winced and there was a flash of acid green eyes, what he didn't realise was that the hat had begun to press buttons inside his mind that had no desire to be pressed. The green light also occurred on the outside but it was under the hat and no one but McGonagall noticed who blinked and figured she imagined it.

"Hm," the hat paused for a while, "…not rash enough for Gryffindor, but brave, very brave, Ravenclaw then? A healthy thirst for knowledge, a wish to be accepted…yes, I think Ravenclaw would be perfect for you."

Harry sighed heavily, relieved the hat had finally made up it's mind but even after the hat called out "Ravenclaw," and it was taken off his head he was left feeling slightly unnerved. He was well aware of the locked doors in his mind and he had no desire to open them, he hoped the hat wouldn't say anything to anyone.

He stood up off the stool, there were some nervous claps coming from the Ravenclaws unlike previous standing applause. He cringed as he felt all eyes on him, in a negative way, as he made towards Hermione who had pulled out a seat next to her and motioned him over. He saw 'Boot, Terry' lean over and hiss at her but she only waved her hand and grinned at him.

He sat down but the girl sat next to him on his other side scouted away, he turned to Hermione. "Oh ignore them Harry, they only go by what they read in the Daily Prophet and like all newspapers it is a pack of lies," Harry grinned, at least someone still liked him.

Harry gave Ron a big thumbs up and a small wave as he was sorted into Gryffindor. Returning the thumbs up Ron went and sat by Neville getting a clap on the back from Fred…or was it George?

Just as 'Zabini, Blaise' was made the final 'Slytherin' Dumbledore stood up, Harry recognised him from his Chocolate Frog collection that had grown to rival Ron's…he'd been around when his dad went to school.

"Welcome," he said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Harry blinked, "Thank you!"

He sat down and there were cheers, Harry just sat there, torn between clapping and laughing. He leaned over to Hermione, "Is he a bit…you know, round the bend?"

"Dumbledore?" he looked to see who was apparently joining in their conversation to see a Chinese girl with flowing raven hair and soulful black eyes, "He's the greatest wizard of all time. The only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of, besides Isabel Potter of course, after what she did, he's bound to be scared of her."

Harry frowned, hopefully he wouldn't have to deal with being compared to that wretch for the entirety of his Isabel free year until the she-devil herself, undoubtedly, came to Hogwarts. "Voldemort is scared of Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

The girl flinched at the name and Hermione rolled her eyes, "Is? I think the operative word is 'was', but yes, He-who-must-**not**-be-named was scared of Dumbledore."

"Wow, he must be a really powerful wizard," Harry gaped at the man who was talking animatedly to a woman beside him with big glasses, lots of grey frizzy hair and wearing lots of bangles and a bandana.

"Uh, were you not listening to me? Most powerful wizard **ever**," but Harry wasn't listening, instead, his mind wondered off Dumbledore and onto his food.

---Head table---

"He's got the same piggish appetite as his father," Severus Snape sneered as he watched the boy.

"Nothing wrong with having an appetite Severus," Remus replied from beside him, the dark haired man glared, "you could do with gaining a few pounds yourself."

"He better not be as much trouble as you and your little friends were back in your days, hopefully there won't be any disguised death threats or public displays of humiliation," Snape scoffed.

Remus froze, his fork half way to his mouth, "I've told you a million times Severus, I didn't know about Sirius and you owe James your life, as for the rest, you know I never joined in."

"But you didn't stop it either which makes you just as bad you disgusting werewolf," with that last derisive remark Snape returned to his meal, small though it was.

Remus didn't though, he'd lost his appetite, by voicing what he was he realised how much he didn't belong here, it wouldn't be long before people started owling Albus telling him they didn't want a werewolf teaching their children. Although none of them but Harry and the Weasley's knew right now, it wouldn't be long until someone noticed his monthly disappearances. For not the first time in his life he wished he was a female, at least then he'd have something else to attribute the pain and fatigue to.

Minerva McGonagall listened to the banter between Remus and Severus and noticed the change in Remus' once placid mood afterwards. She laid a hand on his arm, "You're among friends here Remus, don't worry."

Remus nodded sadly, pushing his plate away and stiffening when his heightened senses picked up Snape's muttering of 'Over-dramatic'. Then he remembered something he'd been dieing to ask Minerva before but he'd forgotten during the remainder of the sorting.

Tapping her shoulder he got her attention, she nodded for him to continue, slowly chewing on a mouthful of food.

"Say, Minerva, what did Harry say to you?" Remus cocked his head to one side in show of his curiosity.

Minerva swallowed, "Well," she hesitated for a moment before speaking again, "He said his name wasn't Harry Potter."

Remus blinked and looked puzzled, "But, why would he say that?" he noticed Minerva chewing her lip, "there's more isn't there." She nodded, "Well?" he prompted.

After another few moments hesitation she relented, "Well, he said that his name couldn't be Harry Potter because he wasn't James Potter's son," Remus opened his mouth but she continued none the less, "he said that his mum had told him that the children of a family take their father's second name and James wasn't his father."

Remus' eyes widened, it suddenly dawned on him what she was about to say.

"Remus, he said," another pause, "he said his name was Harry…Lupin?"

Remus grinned, looking at Harry for a moment to see him talking with Hermione, and a couple of other Ravenclaws. "He really thinks he's my…" Remus trailed over, unable to continue.

Minerva turned to Dumbledore whom she knew to have been listening, "Sir, he asked that we not call him Harry Potter anymore but by his _real_ name…Harry Lupin."

Dumbledore smiled, a twinkle in his eye behind the half-moon spectacles, "So we shall," Minerva looked shock.

"But sir, to indulge the child he might…" Dumbledore cut her off.

"Minerva my dear, you would not refuse a child their name would you?" Dumbledore smiled and Minerva gave up, there was no winning against the headmaster.

And so it was, Harry Potter died there, at that meal and was reborn into, Harry Lupin, not by blood, but by every other right. 

---

**Dum dum dum...presenting, the one, the only Harry Lupin! YAY! Although I don't know whether I want him to befriend Cho or for her to be a judgmental bitch, what do you think?**

**Vote for Hermione pairing:-**

**Hermione x Ron - 14  
Hermione x Draco - 7  
Hermione x Blaise - 2**

**Vote for Ginny pairing:-**

**Ginny x Draco - 2  
Ginny x Blaise - 2  
Ginny x Dean - 1**

**2 DAYS TO GO - JUST THINK ALL YOU ENGLISH PEEPS, WE GET THE BOOK A MINIMUM OF 5 HOURS B4 AMERICANS YAY! THE ONE THING I LIKE ABOUT BEING ENGLISH, THE TIME!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Father Mine**

**Summary: **AU Harry Potter had been feared by the wizarding population since he was nine years old, now he's going to Hogwarts with Remus his Professor and adoptive father...but what will everyone else think of this? RH

**Rating: T (may rise to M)**

**Status: 7 chapters written, 7 chapters posted**

**Review count: 134 (41 Wowie...ty ppl)**

ksomm814 - Well Harry has a group of friends...yeh, enjoy the chapter

Althea - Lol...cool, Ginny ended with Draco and Hermione x Ron though

orlin - Yeh, the book was released at midnight, but midnight for England occurs some 7 hours before it does for America. Glad you liked the chapter, hope you like this one too

The Demoni - Lol, maybe so

Skye-Chan 12 - Glad you like

Michelle Ibby - Glad you're liking hope you enjoy this chapter too

MasterLupin117 - Dumbledore is learning, it'll be something all the adults begin to notice in time.

HoshiHikari - You'll find out what house she'll be in next chapter

athenakitty - No Isabel won't die...not immediately and James will seriously regret it

RemusLupinRocks - Don't worry, they won't be friends

willow51 - Well your got your vote...Hermione will be with Ron

Apricot Summer - KK I updated

Taint of Taia - The pairings are for later when their older so no worries

Flame Ivy Moon - I continued, thanks for voting

Shadowed Rains - I'm still trying to figure out if you were flaming me or being nice or just a critic...

HecateDeMort - Ty

DerektheRogue - Well he's going to be gay, he's part of the plot and the way the RxH comes about is complicated and I intend to dazzle my readers with it. But don't worry it won't become heavy slash.

MiruSedna - Harry's not that kind of kid in this, no, he's subtle

Smiley Face3 - You'll hate her more here, enjoy

Tobang - I have updated

Tffne - Thank you very much

Sliver of Melody - Glad to hear it

GoldenWing - Well you reviewed now and it's the thought that counts right? Enjoy the chapter and tell your sister she can't be the Queen of England because I am

maleficus-lupus - Um...okay then

lonlyheart - Thanks

jacobimvonstyluss - Nice suggestions but a little late I'm afraid

Kira6 - K

VtE - Well, it's all in this chapter

LiLy MaLfOy13 - Thank you

Sparky - Well, there's more now

**Pairings: Sirius x Remus, Remus x Harry**

**Notes: I'm so very sorry about not updating, I went to Canada for a month...to the Rockies, no computer, no signal ;-;. But I had plenty of time to come up with some ideas for the story.**

**---**

"Hey wake up!"

Harry slowly became aware of something or someone sat on his midriff and shaking him by the shoulders violently.

"Come on Harry, get up!"

Harry opened his eyes slowly to look up into two deep pools of brown, "Aah!" Harry yelped. The rest of the boys sniggered at Hermione who merely glared at them before turning back to Harry.

"Come on Harry we have to go get breakfast now or we'll be late for our first day of classes," Hermione's eyes were bright and Harry could feel her shaking.

"Alright Hermione…I'll get up," Harry grinned, "but you'll have to get out of the room first."

Hermione went red and hopped off Harry's bed, she grabbed her bag and went to wait outside the door. Harry swung his legs out of bed when she shut the door only to find it was unbearably cold in comparison to his nice warm bed. Now normally Harry wasn't one to miss a meal but just this once Harry dived back under the covers and curled up in a tight ball.

Some five minutes later Hermione came bustling back in; "Harry?" she called out, the other boys had left when she'd glared at them.

Harry, of course, made no reply having fallen back to sleep in the safety and warm of his very comfortable four poster. Hermione sighed heavily and then trotted over to the boy's bathroom to cover her hands in cold water. She walked back to Harry's bed and then, her hands dripped icy water, grabbed both sides of his head.

Harry's eyes opened with a start, a pair of hands closed around Hermione's wrists a little tighter than necessary. The strong hands wrenched her wrists as far from Harry as the arms would extend. Hermione looked up startled at Harry whose eyes weren't quiet focused on her and seemed to be a much brighter green than she remembered from dinner last night.

"What the?" she gasped.

Suddenly Harry shook his head and released her wrists, "Sorry Hermione, I'll get dressed now." He said it almost apologetically but Hermione didn't answer, she was still examining the pink marks on her skin from where his fingers had dug in.

Grabbing his cloths from his trunk Harry closed the curtains around his four poster and proceeded to put on his uniform in the semi-privacy.

When he was finished he pocked his head out to see Hermione still standing there, "Hermione I'm sorry," he murmured.

"It's okay Harry, it was probably just a reflex," Hermione said a smile breaking onto her lips again.

"A reflex?" Harry repeated as he picked up his bag and the two of them proceeded to the common room.

"You know, an instantaneous reaction to a certain stimulation automatically programmed and executed by a combination of your brain, neurones and muscles," Harry's head swam at all the big words.

So that was how Harry's first school day officially began. The pair had gone to sit at the Ravenclaw table and been joined by Ron and Neville. They'd talked about lessons and quidditch. Ron has said he liked playing Keeper, Hermione wasn't partial to the sport, Neville didn't have the balance and Harry had no idea what he would play. He only ever flown with Sirius but no serious flying although he'd wanted to.

Terry Boot had leaned over and told him that he'd probably be a seeker like his dad. Harry had voiced the fact that Remus had never been on the team. Terry and sneered and called him pathetic making it clear he had meant James and he found Harry's wish to be called Harry Lupin childish and immature. Harry had merely scowled for the rest of breakfast.

Potions had been hell, first Snape picked on Harry and sneered at him when he got every question right, calling him a know-it-all, and refused to call him Harry Lupin. He was born a Potter and was a Potter therefore he would be referred to as such. Apparently in his class one does not indulge in 'childish delusions'.

After that class all the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years knew about him wanting to change his name. It spread throughout the school and Harry was now dubbed both a murderer and an attention seeking monster.

This did not bode well with Remus but there was little anyone could do. However, the insults seemed to draw Hermione, Harry and Ron closer, Neville too to some extent but he also spent some of his time with some Hufflepuff boys and Seamus and Dean from Gryffindor.

However, Harry life was not without the good kind of excitement either, a couple of days into the school year and there was news in the Daily Prophet of a Gringotts break in. Neville had said that he and his Gran had gone to Gringotts the day before and met with Hagrid who had told his Gran that he was there on Hogwarts business visiting the same vault.

Hermione then concluded that whatever it was that the thief had attempted to steal was probably somewhere in Hogwarts at this very moment. Over the next month or so Harry's feeling of un-ease around Professor Quirrel, his Defence professor, grew. Ron and Harry had a mutual and mounting curiosity as to what was hidden and where.

Hermione told them it was probably on the third floor corridor, the one Dumbledore had warned them against at the beginning of the year. She'd said it would be best to drop it but Ron was too stubborn and Harry was discovering the Gryffindor in himself.

Cho Chang, Ravenclaw seeker broke her leg before the first game of the season and completely by accident after doing a neck breaking dive to grab a necklace of Hermione's that one the older boy's had attempted to throw in the lake. So he was in the first game of the season and doing extremely well until his broom started to buck without him.

Ron had signalled over to the teachers stand, Snape was muttering and Ron didn't like Snape, surprisingly Snape didn't like Ron either. Hermione had nodded and crept over and lit a fire under Snape that caused the Potion's master to loose concentration and knock over Professor Quirrel. With his broom stable Harry went on to win the game for Ravenclaw.

Secrets slipped, new discoveries were made, the trio defeated a fully-grown mountain troll on Halloween and all three staid at Hogwarts for Christmas. Eventually it came to the end of the year and the trio found themselves face to face with amazing challenges. Ron was convinced Snape was trying to steal the Philosopher's stone for the Dark Lord, Hermione said Snape had helped protect it, why would he want it? Hermione was undecided…he still felt really edgy about Quirrel.

What transpired behind the door with the Mirror of Erised Harry never told anyone, who would believe that he'd come face to face with the Dark Lord…although Dumbledore seemed to know.

Harry went home for the summer with Remus, Hermione and Ron came over, Hermione met Ginny, they became good friends and they all went to get their books together. They found themselves in Flourish and Blotts, accosted by Malfoy senior and Malfoy junior. Harry sensed dark waved emanating from Lucius Malfoy but Draco's kept flickering, then Harry realised that every sneer looked forced.

He and Draco had never actually talked, he didn't have many classes with the Slytherins. Harry wasn't in Gryffindor so the house feud didn't apply, it wasn't unheard of for Slytherin and Ravenclaws to get along, cunning goes well with cleverness. But Harry was friends with Gryffindors and had been the cause of the deaths of numerous Death Eaters. Apparently that was enough of a reason for Draco to steer well clear.

As Mrs Weasley lined up with their books to get them published Harry had turned to watch Draco and Lucius leave. Draco had looked back only once and their eyes had met. Harry had blinked and then Draco was out of site, lost in a swarm of people. It came to the beginning of his second year and that's when things got interesting.

Harry had been staying with the Weasley's for the last week of the summer and Remus had gone back to school early. Harry, Ron and Ginny had all needed a toilet break before jumping on the train so the rest of the Weasley's had gone on ahead. The three had come out and made for the barrier.

They had to swerve violently to avoid careening into a girl with thick black curls and doe brown eyes. She swirled when Ginny's trolley bumper her ankle by accident, "Hey, watch were your steering that, do you know who I am?"

Ginny's ears went as red as her hair, which, unlike her brother's vivid orange was more the auburn colour that Mrs. Weasley had. It took a moment for Ginny to realise and Harry was already glaring at her, Ron's eyes widened in realisation.

"Yeh, I know," Ginny replied, "Your Isabel Potter, brat extraordinaire." Ginny grinned proud of herself.

"I'll have you know Miss Weasley, that if it wasn't for me, you'd probably be dead by now. You owe me your life and that in wizarding terms is a high price so I'd be nice to me if I were you," Isabel concluded.

"With an attitude like that? No wonder you didn't want to be near her," Ron hissed in Harry's ear making him laugh.

"It's rude to whisper," Isabel stated like this was an achievement for her.

"Just go get on the train brat, it's 10:35," Harry sneered, Ginny and Ron looked at him, they had never seen Harry sneer so horribly.

Isabel just flounced around and started to agonisingly push her trolley forward slowly, she kept on weaving in and out of the crowds making sure neither of the three could pass her. Once the way was clear she made a break for the barrier, running towards it. Ron and Harry laughed, Ginny winced when the trolley rebounded and Isabel ended up with her luggage strewn everywhere, her over packed suitcase had burst open.

"Wait, the barrier," Harry gasped and made towards himself, slower and more controlled. He tried to push his trolley through but it wasn't playing ball.

"Oh no, we've missed the train," Ron yelped.

"We can't have done," Ginny checked her watch, "It's only 10:45."

"What if your parents can't get back through?" Harry asked looking from Ron to Ginny, ignoring Isabel's incessant wails.

"Well we could owl them?" Ginny suggested.

"I have a better idea, let's take the car," Ginny and Harry turned to look at Ron as if he had gone mad.

"Ron do you know how mad mum and dad would be if we did that?" Ginny demanded wide-eyed.

"Come on Gin, I've always wanted to drive it, I've seen dad do it so many times, it's easy. Plus it'll be your first big adventure," Ron grinned.

"That the same thing you said about flying, I ended up with a broken arm from that," Ginny scowled.

Ron and Ginny then dissolved into an argument that ended promptly when the clock bell struck 11 signalling they had _now_ missed the train. Ginny consented and the three were about to make their way to the car when Isabel latched onto Harry's arm.

Her luggage was once again safely packed and on her trolley, she turned on what she thought were puppy dog eyes and made her bottom lip quiver, "Take me with you big brother."

Harry shook his arm, "Get off me you crazy girl."

She unlatched herself stumbling back as if pushed, "But big brother, mummy said you were supposed to look after me. You're always so mean to me."

Ginny's eyes narrowed, she'd plaid this public drama card loads of times but this was downright rude. People stopped to stare looking critically at Harry and then sympathetically at Isabel.

"Oh fine," Harry huffed, "get you bag but don't expect us to help you with it."

Isabel smirked and skipped to her trolley following the other three who for all the world pretended like she didn't exist. Harry had half a mind to tell Ron to drive off without her.

---

**IMPORTANT JUNK:-**

**1. I am going to gloss over the years events until Harry is...15 or 16, undecided, because I need him to be older for the plot to work.  
2. The pairings aren't going to start developing obviously until live Harry's 5th or 6th year k?  
3. I am going back to school soon so updates will be infrequent  
4. REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Father Mine**

**Summary: **AU Harry Potter had been feared by the wizarding population since he was nine years old, now he's going to Hogwarts with Remus his Professor and adoptive father...but what will everyone else think of this? RH

**Rating: T (may rise to M)**

**Status: 8 chapters written, 8 chapters posted**

**Review count: 184 (27 Yay)**

You know what...it's midnight...I can't do this now

**Pairings: Sirius x Remus, Remus x Harry**

**Notes: Well...I won't be updating properly for at least 2 weeks and this story has lost it's flame...it has no end...no future. Bugger...and I like this one too.**

**---**

Hermione and Neville sat waiting for Harry, Ron but they never turned up. Fred and George passed their compartment so Hermione stuck her head out of the carriage door and called after them, "Hey, have you guys seen Harry, Ron and Ginny?"

"They came to the station with us -"

"But they staid behind the barrier -"

"They needed a bathroom break -"

"But we haven't seen them since."

Hermione's head was left spinning from the twins finishing each other's sentences like that.

"Well what did they say?" Neville asked as Hermione re-entered and sat down. Hermione just shrugged.

---Harry, Ron, Ginny and the lost bitch (Isabel: HEY)…I mean Isabel---

They'd all made it to the car, Ron and Harry had loaded their trunks into the boot of the car and Hedwig was placed on the backseat. Harry, being a gentlemen, had lifted Ginny's trunk in to. Ginny had smiled at him and climbed into the back seat, strapping herself in, Hedwig next to her. Ron took the drivers seat and Harry the passenger.

As Ron adjusted the mirrors Harry and Ginny snickered as Isabel tried very hard to load her trunk into the boot of the car…she was failing miserably. Eventually someone passing by helped her and she opened the passenger door to slide in.

Ron had been waiting for this and pressed his foot lightly on the pedal, there was no car in the space in front of them so there was no crash but it did leave a startled Isabel some 2 metres from the door. She stomped up to the car and jumped in, "What was that for?" she demanded, shoving Hedwig closer to Ginny causing the owl to hoot angrily and Ginny to glare.

"Gear slipped," Ron said trying his hardest to sound sheepish, "first time driving, you understand?"

Harry bit his lip to keep himself from laughing, "Everyone ready?" called Ron. Now, Ron's dad tended to take off rather fast and Ron had only learned how to drive by intense scrutiny of his father's actions. Harry had Ginny of course knew this and were safely strapped in by the time Ron put his foot on the pedal.

Isabel however was not quite so well versed in the aspects of underage wizard driving (specifically Weasley driving). Henceforth she slammed forward and hit her head on the back of Harry's seat. Harry lurched from the contact and instantly turned around to check if she'd cracked her skull open. Despite intense wishing on the part of others present, the little poser did not die, nor suffer any serious injury.

However she did manage to procure a rather hefty nosebleed that (as she herself screamed) 'ruined her new designer label cloths'. Of course, she didn't receive the same amount of pity and sympathy as she would have done from her parents (but then again her parents were significantly better drivers), in fact she received nothing at all, not even a tissue. Now before you jump to the conclusion that Harry, Ron and Ginny suffer from some sort of mental disorder, let me tell you they don't…they were simply ignoring her.

Ron had managed to get them out of London and up into the clouds once they were thoroughly into the country and he pulled the invisibility gear. It also didn't take long to double back toward the station to find the Hogwarts Express. Harry had just given Ron a high five when they hit turbulence.

Harry leaned back in his seat and Ginny yelped when the car gave a few violent lurches. "Will you quit that!" Isabel yelled at Ron as though he was doing to on purpose.

Ron had enough time to turn and fix a glare on her before the car lurched again. Isabel grabbed for the door handle and instead of closing the on the leather bound grip they closed around cold metal. She had enough time to realise her mistake and lack of protective seat wear before she was dangling out of the car. She gripped desperately at the door, screaming and wailing as the car continued to lurch.

Harry snorted and Ron tried very hard to keep a straight face. Ginny grinned, "Could you be a dear Isabel and close the door, it's awfully draftee," she yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAH!!! HELP ME!" Isabel squealed with renewed vigour, kicked insanely at thin air.

"Would you stop moving back there, you throwing the car off balance," Ron snapped loud enough for her to hear. The three still within the car were all grinning.

Isabel was crying now and her hands were getting slippery, "HELP!" she screeched as her grip slipped. She imagined herself falling to her doom, imagined the suicidal actions of her father when he discovered that the most important thing in his life was dead.

Suddenly she felt a strong grip close around her wrists and hall her back into the car. The door slammed shut behind her and before she could protest the seatbelt had flung itself around her and locked her to the seat.

Ginny coughed and Isabel turned her tear-streaked face to her.

"I'll have you know Miss Potter, that if it wasn't for me, you'd probably be dead by now. You owe me your life and that in wizarding terms is a high price so I'd be nice to me if I were you," Ginny concluded and grinned.

Isabel just burst into more sobs. "Can't this thing go any faster Ron?" Harry asked sounding desperate. Ginny had pulled out a pair of headphones for a music player Harry had gotten her for a birthday present and turned the volume right up.

It was a while before Hogwarts came in site and by the time they got there, Ginny and Isabel were asleep, Ginny curled up, her head against the window. Isabel's head was lolling forward on her shoulders and she was snoring like a pig. Harry and Ron were still restraining their laughter when they got to Hogwarts.

However their laughter died in their throats when a choaking sound got louder and louder, coming from the car. Ron patted the dashboard nervously, "It's okay, we'll be there soon," he said looking hopefully at the many turrets and spires that was Hogwarts.

"Ginny wake up," Harry hissed, reaching back to nudge Ginny awake by shaking her leg.

Ginny groaned and opened her eyes groggily, "What is it?" she asked with a yawn.

"It's Hogwarts," Harry replied and Ginny was up in a flash, pulling on her seatbelt so she could lean forward between the two front seats and look over at the magnificent site.

However the excitement in her eyes died when she heard the wheezing sound, "Ron, what's that noise."

Ron was looking panicky and chewing his lip, "Um…I don't know?" he offered as they cleared the wall surrounding Hogwarts. Then suddenly the outside of the car became visible again as the invisibility failed.

Ginny's eyes widened, "The car is shutting down, oh no!"

Isabel chose that moment to wake up, "Why is there screaming, is it the Dark Lord?"

"Just shut up, all of you," Ron snapped looking agitated as the car began to wheeze more and more, the car would no longer accelerate and despite Ron's demands to go up, the car went down.

"Ron, look out for that tree," Harry yelped as a tree that they were fast approaching began to shudder, it's branches raising to take a violent swipe at the car.

"The Whomping Willow!" Isabel exclaimed.

"The what?" Ginny said as fear crossed her face.

"The Whomping Willow, dad told me about it but like I'd share anything about it with you," she sneered. However, the sneer was wiped off her face as the car was hit hard in the side that both she and Harry were sitting on. Isabel was knocked out and Harry was dazed but one hit wasn't enough for the tree.

It continue to make violent swipes at the car which continued to spiral and spin ever closer to the ground. There was a violent crash as the car came, four wheels down to the ground, however another swipe from the tree sent the car rolling to land on it's roof. Isabel was once again out of her seat and lying on what had been the roof of the car out cold. Ron was sighing heavily into the air bag, a bruise forming on the side of his face. Harry was out cold and Ginny was feeling rather woozy.

Next thing they know, the car was rocking and kept rocking until it had managed to right itself, then the four were expelled and the trunks exploded from the boot. Isabel's once again flew open.

Ginny rolled over and wretched, her stomach wasn't feeling good, the scare she had just received combined with the roller coaster ride in the car had been too much and she passed out. Ginny then passed out to the side of her mess. Ron gazed blurrily up at the school as several figured came rushing towards them.

Isabel made to sit up, having been knocked out early on she wasn't as sick as Ginny or Ron and Harry still hadn't opened his eyes.

"Ennervate," Ron looked up at Professor Snape who was leaning over Harry, McGonagall was there too and she was fussing over Isabel and Ginny, Madame Hooch was checking him.

"Are you alright dear?" she asked helping him to sit up.

Ron groaned and rubbed his head, "Yeh, I think so."

---Snape and Harry---

Harry had opened his eyes slowly when the licks of electricity had coursed through his veins causing him to wake.

"Professor?" he muttered.

"What is it Potter?" Snape snapped down at him, "What type of escapade did your attention seeking ways get you into now?"

Harry was about to protest when an idea dawned on him, "Wasn't me sir, was…Isabel," Harry then closed his eyes in exhaustion, not sleeping, merely resting.

"Now what were you children thinking?" McGonagall said helping Isabel to her feet, "what were you thinking putting Miss Potter in danger?"

"Actually Minerva," Snape drawled, "I am lead to believe that this was Miss Potter's idea."

Isabel's jaw dropped, "It was not. My dad was right, you are just a no account two bit greasy lying cheating hooked nosed Slytherin half blood bastard."

Harry grinned from where Snape was supporting him in a sitting position, "Yep, that's what he used to call you sir."

Snape's cruel smirk twisted into a sneer, "20 points from your future house for your language Miss Potter and detention for a week with me for this entire fiasco. And know this," he continued while helping Harry to stand, "I don't appreciate attention seekers."

"That was a little harsh don't you think Severus?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Not at all Minerva, I do believe it sets an example for those others present," Snape's lip curled into a deadly sneer.

"Well come on," Professor McGonagall sighed, defeated, "let's get up to the castle."

Ginny and Hooch helped Ron up to the castle, McGonagall following behind with Isabel and Harry trailing behind with Snape. When they got to the entrance hall, Harry stopped and watched the others go in. "Sir?"

Snape stopped and turned around to look at the boy, "Yes Potter?"

"Thanks," Harry said as he cast a small smile up at the potions master.

Snape was taken off guard by this as the boy moved past him to get to the door, "Your welcome Potter…just don't think I'm going to go easy on you," Snape replied.

"Don't worry sir," Harry grinned, "I still think you're a greasy old bat."

"Ten points from Ravenclaw for your cheek Po-," then suddenly both Snape and Harry paused and looked at each other, "Lupin."

Harry's eyes widened slightly before he grinned, he cast Snape a thumbs up before proceeding into the Great Hall and running over to an enthusiastically waving Hermione not caring about all the eyes on him.

---

**Alright, I know this isn't really a chapter...it's a pathetic excuse really but I'm sure you people will survive. Anyway, if you wanna check out a future spoiler...or rather the vision that started this fic in the first place go to my user-profile page and go to my website. It's not hard to find...honest. Lol, bi now peeps.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Father Mine**

**Summary: **AU Harry Potter had been feared by the wizarding population since he was nine years old, now he's going to Hogwarts with Remus his Professor and adoptive father...but what will everyone else think of this? RH

**Rating: T (may rise to M)**

**Status: 9 chapters written, 9 chapters posted**

**Review count: 184 (27 Yay)**

You know what...it's midnight...I can't do this now

**Pairings: Sirius x Remus, Remus x Harry**

**Notes: Well...I won't be updating properly for at least 2 weeks and this story has lost it's flame...it has no end...no future. Bugger...and I like this one too.**

**---**

All those present in the Great Hall for the sorting had gone to bed in a state of shock. The name 'Isabel Potter' had set off excited whispers and anxious waiting to find out her house. However, students and teachers alike were to be sorely disappointed and in some case traumatised.

The hat had gone down on her head and almost instantly the only part of her face that was visible, her mouth, had turned into an unpleasant and frankly, painful looking, frown. Her fists clenched and she began to shake with Harry could sense was badly suppressed rage. Suddenly the tear in the hat opened and out came the one word no one expected to here, "SLYTHERIN!"

No one applauded, not even the Slytherins who normally were the sole ones to cheer one of their own. Harry and Hermione looked up at Professor Snape who seemed suddenly paler than usual and he definitely wasn't smirking.

Isabel had removed the hat, yelled at it about how it was rubbish and then yelled at Professor McGonagall telling her they needed a new sorting system. She then proceeded to walk towards the Gryffindor table, all of whom were eyeing her in wonder.

However, she encounter a barrier and Hermione explained that once put in a house you couldn't be re-housed and you weren't allowed to sit at another table until you had sat at your own. Isabel had whined and stamped her foot, Lily had got up and tried to console her daughter, which had done little. After another disastrous scene Isabel was persuaded to sit at the very end of the Slytherin table, away from everyone else.

The sorting continued with mishap but the atmosphere was somewhat tense and dampened by the previous display.

---…---…---

The next day, news of the girl-who-lived's _misfortune_ was all over the Daily Prophet. At breakfast Dumbledore had to remove reporters rather forcibly asking Isabel how it had happened. James had sent in a howler demanding a resorting and it was all a little to dramatic for Harry's tastes. Isabel? She played it for all she was worth. Said she'd 'make the best of a bad situation and try to help the Slytherins see the light.' Harry grinned, she'd be mince meet.

---

However it seemed that Isabel insisted on competing with Pansy Parkinson for the attentions of one, Draco Malfoy. She refused to stop tormenting him. Another annoyance was his Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Gilderoy Lockheart. He'd been disappointed when Remus had told him he had to go away and felt a strange longing for him from somewhere in the depths of his mind.

It was late one night that Harry was wondering up to Ravenclaw tower when a blonde topped head hurtled into him.

"Drakie-poooooooooo, where have you gone?" It was Isabel

"Hide me," he heard from somewhere on top of him, he looked to see Draco Malfoy; the boy he'd seen in Flourish and Blotts. Harry looked around desperately, no classrooms but there was a tapestry…of a Phoenix in flames. Sirius had told him about it, there was an alcove behind it perfect for…but Remus had slapped a hand over Sirius' mouth at that point.

"This way," Harry replied hoisting the other boy to his feet along with him and whispering something at the tapestry. The threads unravelled and Harry pulled Draco through, sewing up behind him and soundproofing the dark little cubbyhole they found themselves in.

"Thanks," the blond hissed at Harry who was wedged next to him.

"Your welcome," Harry replied.

"She'd have caught me as well firing binding spells at me," Draco continued.

"No one deserves that," Harry replied.

"Nice thing to say about your sister."

Harry snorted, "Her name's Potter isn't it?"

"Yeh, so?" Draco's brow furrowed.

"Mine's Lupin, as far as I'm concerned, she's not my sister."

"But she is by blood," Harry frowned, "it's foolish to deny it, by all legalities you are still Harry Potter."

"Shut up," Harry snapped, "I hate that name and everything it stands for, you wouldn't understand."

"And who are you to say that, you know nothing about me," the blonde's temper spiralled.

Harry bit his tongue, "You're right, I'm sorry. Wanna start over?" Draco didn't reply.

"I'm Harry Lupin," Harry held out his hand, "and you?"

"Draco Malfoy," he replied taking Harry's hand and shaking it.

---

**Alright, I know this isn't really a chapter...it's a pathetic excuse really but I'm sure you people will survive. Anyway, if you wanna check out a future spoiler...or rather the vision that started this fic in the first place go to my user-profile page and go to my website. It's not hard to find...honest. Lol, bi now peeps.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Father Mine**

**Summary: **AU Harry Potter had been feared by the wizarding population since he was nine years old, now he's going to Hogwarts with Remus his Professor and adoptive father...but what will everyone else think of this? RH

**Rating: T (may rise to M)**

**Status: 10 chapters written, 10 chapters posted**

**Review count: 222 (35 oh my)**

CrimsonReality - Thanks

Letifer - Thanks for reading this far just to tell me that

Ru - :D Thanks

athenakitty - Never and I dunno

siarah - Good good

Sparky - I made the chapter twice the size just for you

HoshiHikari - Lol

HecateDeMort - Thanks

Crystal Cove - I have

alwaysariyana - You can can you?

Beth5572 - Thanks

jabarber69 - Answers : 1) Mistake on my part, forgot the context of the story, have now changed it so Remus was History of Magic Professor but it's still vague...oh well, 2) Sssh

Sliver of Melody - Thank you very much

WolfDragonDemon - Glad you think so

lady sakura cosmos - Thanks a lot

Cassandra - Good good

Ann - Lolage

Helena Lenore - She's meant to

question - I think you misread or I made another mistake but oh well the story goes on

VtE - Cool hope your still checking for updates

Jujube15 - .

campchamp21 - It's not over yet

HevenSentHellBroken - Thanks

Save-A-Broom-Ride-A-Chaser - I have

The-Resident - I can't be bothered with a beta, I have little time to write and very little inspiration. I post to guage interest in the plot, not the spelling.

alaskangirl24 - Laughs nervously

Drama Queen Girl - Dun dun dun

Serpent91 - Cool

Big E 3 I LOVE NASCAR - Gone off slash, sorry but if you want Harry/Sev go read my other story Light in the Shadow

Intergalactic smart-ass - Sorry about the long wait

forsakensinwings - No slash I'm afraid but you can vote for het pairings at the bottom if you like

yuffiegal - Enjoy

ravenuk - Sorta, call it business partners

Aqua Mage - Not quite

rogue solus - 100 house points for me :D

**Pairings: Sirius x Remus, Remus x Harry (fatherly for those of you who were confused)**

**Notes: Bin a while eh?**

**---**

The next morning Ron and Ginny had received a Howler from Mrs Weasley, when the two had recognised the red envelope they had both made a mad dash out of the hall. Mr Weasley also sent another note, of a more serious nature. Due to Ron's 'endangering' of Isabel's life James Potter was pressing charges and the Weasley budget wouldn't cover the expenses. They were going to have to leave Hogwarts.

When Harry found them later Ginny latched onto him crying and Ron, Fred, George and Percy were all looking grim. When they told him the news Harry couldn't believe it, "Wait, I've got an idea, leave this to me okay?"

"Harry there is noting you can do," Ginny insisted.

Harry bit his lip, "There might be," his first thought was Sirius but Sirius' money was tied up in supporting himself, Harry and Remus. (because of his lycanthropy Remus couldn't hold a well enough paid job in the wizarding world and he wasn't qualified to work in the muggle world)

Harry had to wait until herbology and when Hermione heard the news she'd gasped in surprise and begun to fret.

"But Harry what do you plan on doing?" Hermione demanded looking at him, "Remus doesn't have the money and Sirius is all tied up in your family, not to mention your funds, they won't even scratch the surface."

"I'm not gunna say just yet," Harry replied as they headed over to stand with the other students waiting for Professor Sprout. Hermione began talking to another Ravenclaw girl and Harry quickly spotted Draco Malfoy's blonde head in the sea of Slytherin green.

He strode over, "Draco, mind if I talk to you for a minute?"

"What do you want Potter?" Pansy Parkinson sneered muscling her way in front of Draco before he could reply.

"I just want to talk, Pansy wasn't it?" Harry said tentatively.

"What makes you think you can refer to any of us by our first names Potter?" Blaise Zabini scowled, looking Harry up and down.

"Manners," Harry replied, "now are you two going to let Draco reply for himself or not?"

"Back off Potter," Millicent Bulstrode demanded shoving Harry. The girl was bigger than Harry was and Harry gulped.

"Look, I just came over to talk to Draco, I've done nothing against any of you," Harry replied defiantly.

"Well," Pansy started.

"Stop it Pans," Draco commanded, all three other Slytherins turned to look at him, "let's here what the little Lupin has to say."

"But Draco," Blaise insisted, "he's a Po-."

"Did you not hear me Blaise?"

Blaise shut up.

Harry grinned as Draco stepped up to him, "You wanted to talk to me Harry?" Draco smirked, he liked being in control, Harry could tell that and he was in his element.

"Privately if you don't mind," Harry said.

"Alright," Draco then walked with Harry round to the side of one of the greenhouses, "now, what's this about?"

"I have a favour to ask," Harry said biting his lip. Draco raised an eyebrow, "it's about Ron."

Draco's face turned sour, "That muggle loving blood traitor? Sorry Harry, no deal."

"But you haven't even heard me out," Harry protested.

"Sorry Harry but I don't associate with people like him," with that Draco turned his nose up and made to join the crowd of students once again.

"Are those your words…or your father's?"

"What did you say?" Draco growled whirling round to face Harry again, his blue eyes glinting and narrowed dangerously.

"You were right when I said I knew nothing about you behind the tapestry yesterday but I saw you in Flourish and Blotts. Your heart wasn't in it, don't try and deny it, I saw it in your eyes. So tell me Draco, are those your words or your fathers?"

Draco's shoulders slumped, "You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand Draco?" Harry said moving forward and taking the blonde by the shoulders.

"If I am seen to defy him in any way there's no telling what he'll do. The fact that I've gone off with you will already have Pansy, Blaise and Millicent mailing their parents," Draco consented.

"Defy who?"

"My father," Draco replied biting his lip.

"What would he do Draco?"

"He'd hurt mother," Draco's voice cracked slightly and Harry sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry it's that way for you Draco but I really need this favour," Harry persisted.

Draco looked up at him, "What is it?"

"I need you to lend me some money." Draco eyed him suspiciously.

"How much?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Enough to cover Hogwarts tuition fees for Ginny, Ron, Fred, George and Percy," Harry replied, Draco stared at him in horror.

"Do you have any idea how many galleons that is Harry?" Draco demanded, "even if I could convince mother to lend me the money father would be most suspicious. Were he to find out what I had done with it…Harry…he'd kill her."

"Well what would he agree to donating it to?" Harry asked desperately.

"I don't know, a 'Get rid of Dumbledore fund'?" Draco suggested on a whim.

Harry shrugged, "Well we won't be forming that. Hm…how about a duelling club? Your father is on the board of directors, maybe you could convince him into seeing it as a career booster?" Harry hated the idea that he would be helping Lucius Malfoy along whatever route he would be taking in life but Ron meant more to him.

"That might just work but how would we go about setting that up, I can't just convince him to part with the money to form such a club and then it not happen," Draco groaned rubbing his temples in frustration.

Harry also had to think on that one.

"Oh hello there! Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels…"

Draco and Harry turned to each other, both grinning, "Lockheart!"

The two moved hurriedly back to where everyone else was being ushered into Greenhouse 3 by Professor Sprout.

"Ah Harry," Harry froze when he heard Lockheart call his name. "Professor Sprout, you wouldn't mind if I just borrow Harry for a minute would you?

"Actually," it was clear by her face that Professor Sprout did mind but before she could finish her protest she was rudely interrupted.

"That's the ticket, come along Harry, we need to talk about your publicity stunt," Lockheart said clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder. There was something decidedly false about this man's aura and Harry wasn't liking it.

"Not to be rude professor but shouldn't you be teaching the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs Defence Against the Dark Arts now?"

"Oh, I'm late," Lockheart cried, "oh my, take head Harry time doesn't wait for anyone, not even me, or those who try to imitate me using flying cars and near death experiences," with a wink Lockheart was running up to the castle, his turquoise robes hitched around his knees.

Harry scowled, he hadn't like the implications of Lockheart's last comment however he was late now so he turned and headed into the Greenhouse. He went to stand next to Hermione who handed him a pair of fluffy earmuffs just before shooting her hand up into the air and earning Ravenclaw thirty house points by answering several questions on Mandrakes. The rest of the lesson went relatively well however Harry found that he didn't like potting Mandrakes…even if they were only seedlings.

Hermione performed several cleansing charms on herself and her robes as they both emerged from the greenhouse, "I saw you head off with Draco Malfoy, what was all that about Harry?"

"Oh, you'll see," Harry grinned as the pair headed up to transfiguration with the Gryffindors.

---

_Dear Father, _

_Due to the incompetence of Dumbledore's pathetic choice of a Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor I am humbly requesting your permission and aid in the founding of a duelling club. As you told me over the summer that some of the other members of the board of governors were doubting your commitment to the school I fell that this may also benefit you. Being seen as the leading benefactor to such a cause could gain you the respect you disserve from those worthless muggle loving ingrates. _

_Please send your reply as soon as it is convenient to you father, should you deem this cause worthy. I hope it pleases you father. _

_Your son, _

_Draco_

---

Harry and Ron looked at the beetles that where scuttling around on their desks within the forts they had built for them out of school books. Mainly to stop them from crawling off their desks. Hermione however who was sat next to Ron had managed to turn several beetles into buttons and was currently trying to help Neville with his. Neville had made some progress however, he had made four dents in the shell of the beetle that looked like the sow holes on regular buttons but the beetle itself was still the same.

"Cheer up Ron," Harry said softly punching Ron's shoulder lightly, "It'll all be okay."

"There's no point in even trying, I'll be out of here within the week," Ron groaned burying his face in his hands.

"Please cheer up Ron, I think I may have found a way to help you," Ron looked up.

"That's not what you were talking to Draco Malfoy about is it Harry?" Hermione demanded, leaning forward so she could see him and starring at him accusingly.

"You haven't asked that spoilt brat for help have you Harry?" Harry shrugged and grinned nervously. Ron groaned and looked more pained than ever. "Now it's going to be all around the school. I'll never live this down, arg," Ron slammed his fist onto the desk earning him a 'Mr Weasley control your temper' from Professor McGonagall and an 'ew' from Neville.

Ron's fist had crushed his beetle.

---

_Draco, _

_This suggestion of yours intrigues me, but it strikes me as odd that you should come up with something on your own. I have received many owls about you Draco, do you know why? You were seen to be in cahoots with the Potter boy, I do not approve of this Draco. Remember, while the cat's away the mice will play, I recommend that you cease this façade at once you are damaging the Malfoy name. I will not have it disgraced by your foolish actions. _

_However, as regards to your request I shall permit you the amount you requested in the attached document, but be warned Draco, should I hear you have continued to liase with the Potter brat there shall be consequences. _

_Your loving father, _

_Lucius_

---

It was lunch time and Harry and Hermione had just climbed through the portrait hole of Ravenclaw tower to be confronted with a most displeasing site. Three boys were tormenting a petite blonde girl. There was a blindfold around her eyes and her hands were tied behind her back. One boy was waving her wand in the air while the others jeered. Another was ripping a magazine to pieces and the rest of the contents of the common room, first and third years mostly were jeering and cat calling in delight.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hermione demanded striding forward and snatching the wand from the boy who had been waving it around.

"Oh come on Granger, they were just having a bit of fun," one-third year sneered.

"A bit of fun," Hermione snapped going over the girl and taking off the blindfold and untying her hands, "you call incapacitating someone and taking their wand a bit of fun."

"Its only Lovegood," the boy who had been ripping the magazine said snidely.

"Only does not come into it. You should all be ashamed of yourselves, you are members of the house of Ravenclaw, this house has a reputation of producing the smartest witches and wizards of our time. Ravenclaws of the past have gone on to lead political and industrial revolutions that have shaped the world we have today into a better place. Not into a place where those who are supposed to hold intelligence above everything would act like animals and subject an individual to such a disgrace."

"Well it's not like we were doing any of it," one of the first year girls attempted meekly.

"But you did not stop it either, Professor Flit wick will be hearing about this," Hermione snapped.

"Oh Granger," one of the third year boys stepped forward and cracked his knuckles, "you're not a prefect, how about we just silence you now. You're right, we are smart, we know how to get out of situations like these without getting caught."

"You touch her and you'll have to deal with me," Harry said firmly, moving forward in front of Hermione.

The boy who had threatened Hermione looked Harry up and down and seemed to have deemed him as not much of a threat because he began to move forward again. Just as he did that the Ravenclaw sixth years returned from lunch and the boy thought better of his actions. The two sixth year prefects had also come back and had noticed the defensive stance Harry and Hermione had taken and the offensive position of the third year. With a sneer he turned and strode up to the boys dormitories.

"Thank-you," the blonde girl said taking her wand from Hermione and tucking it behind her left ear fingering the large turnip earring that hung from the same ear as she did so.

"That's alright," Hermione replied, "I'm Hermione Granger, second year, you must be one of the first years."

"That's right," the girl replied dreamily, "Luna Lovegood."

"I'm Harry Lupin, it's nice to meet you," Harry held out his hand and Luna took it.

"What's the other half of you called?" Luna asked, her gaze didn't seem to be fully focused on him, but somewhere beyond him…somewhere inside him Harry thought.

"What other half?" Harry asked shrugged nervously and dropping his hand.

"Oh, never mind then," Luna sighed, "I should be going, I have to go to Potions."

Hermione looked at her watch, "Oh my, Harry, we're going to be late for Defence Against the Dark Arts."

---

**I think this story just took a new turn. What do you people think?**

**I am going to go het with this story, I'm the sick of the stick I got from Light in the Shadow being slash. Arg...oh well. Hopefully I'll update again but it'll take reviews. Honestly, if people hadn't reviewed this story recently I'd never gone back and fixed the mistakes that were stopping me from continuing. Thumbs up to those people.**

**Pairing Poll :-**

**Harry x what girl?**

**Draco x what girl?**

**Ron x what girl?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Father Mine**

**Summary: **AU Harry Potter had been feared by the wizarding population since he was nine years old, now he's going to Hogwarts with Remus his Professor and adoptive father...but what will everyone else think of this? RH

**Rating: T (may rise to M)**

**Status: 11 chapters written, 11 chapters posted**

**Review count: 263 (41...wow...just wow)**

HecateDeMort - Thank-you

Big E 3 I LOVE NASCAR - Thanks for so many votes lol

MadAzSin - Yeh, I'm getting that feeling for Hermi x Harry

BrightFeather - Fixed it and thank you for your suggestions

Heather - Ssh! Don't tell anyone about that!

genbo - Thank-you for your suggestions

Aqua Mage - Hence why there is no relationship atm.

Choas Babe - Thanks for the suggestions

forsakensinwings - Thank you and I'll see about reading your story. But please don't keep reviewing this story asking me to read yours, for that sort of thing you should pm me.

Vellouette - Thanx for voting

CatWriter - I shall bare all of that in mind

jabarber69 - Was that sarcasm?

JameseMalfoy - Righto

Yzrail - No, Aaron probably won't feature in a prominent role, he's only an infant now so even when Harry is seventh year he'll only be what...eight?

? - Who is Su Li? An OC? Or did I miss that somewhere...

Ankalagon - Says you who has no stories what-so-ever, I'll do whatever the hell I like thank-you very much.

Serpent91 - Good, good.

Shadow Eclipse - Thanks

Primavera-Tiempo - Sorry but Harry is going het, thank-you for your other votes though

hug-me - Thanks for the kind words, they are much appreciated

firetown - Thanks for that :D

MasterLupin117 - More plotting?

required - Please read the most updated a/n's before sending such pointless reviews.

Angeldustedthatfreak - Sure

twisteddagger - Why's that?

Schokki - We shall see

Demonically Angelic Neko88 - Soon enough?

imakeeper - Thank you for reviewing...every chapter...as for the class schedule...I needed to get rid of him.

waiting - Good good

litlittledragon - You can but it won't do you much good

vis pour hp (applebottoms) - Good to know

**Pairings: Sirius x Remus, Remus x Harry (fatherly for those of you who were confused)**

**Notes: Um...yeh**

**Harry x Luna 10 **

**Harry x Hermione 16 **

**Harry x Ginny 5 **

**Harry x Susan 1 **

**Harry x a Patil twin 2 **

**Harry x both Patil twins **

**Harry x Hannah 1 **

**Harry x Cho 1 **

**Draco x Luna 4 **

**Draco x Hermione 5 **

**Draco x Ginny 18 **

**Draco x Cho 1 **

**Draco x Pansy 1 **

**Ron x Luna 8 **

**Ron x Hermione 6 **

**Ron x Ginny **

**Ron x a Patil twin 2 **

**Ron x both Patil twins **

**Ron x Lavender 1 **

**Ron x Susan 1 **

**Ron x Hannah 1 **

**Dean x Ginny 1 **

**Krum x Hermione 1 **

**Neville x Hermione 1 **

**Blaise x Hermione 1**

**---**

"And it was imperative that we attend this lesson…why?" Harry asked looking sideways at Hermione. He didn't much fancy Lockhart.

"Because Hermi here was drawn hearts around his lessons," Ron laughed leaning over Hermione's shoulder.

She blushed, "Shut up Ron."

The two boys laughed, "Don't worry 'Mione, we're only teasing," Harry said. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

Harry opened his mouth to retort but all the wind was knocked out of him as a small, mousy haired boy, clutching a camera went hurtling into him. Harry went crashing to the ground and groaned as he landed on his back. The boy on top of him scrambled up, and snapped his camera while backing away shaking. "You're, you're Harry Potter."

"Harry Lupin if you don't mind," Harry snapped, sighing heavily. He rubbed his eyes as the boy snapped another photo.

"But you're still the one that killed all those Death Eaters all those years ago aren't you?" the boy's voice was shaking.

Harry winced as everyone in hearing distance went silent. Those who were still talking were hushed.

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry, waiting for an answer.

"I don't remember what happened," Harry growled.

The boy looked at his feet, "Oh…right, it's just, everyone's told me all about it and I just wandered, if you know, if you'd sign a picture for me. It's just, my dad's so interested you see and wanted to send him photos of all the famous witches and wizards I met and…"

"Shut up," Harry growled, "Just shut up."

---Draco and Blaise---

Blaise elbowed Draco in the side, "Aren't you going to say anything?" the dark skinned boy demanded.

"What is there to say," Draco sneered, rubbing his side.

"I'm watching you Malfoy," with that Blaise pushed Draco aside and strode up to just behind Collin. "Handing out signed photos Potter? Being despised not good enough for you, you want more attention?"

"Shut up Zabini," Ron snapped, "it's got nothing to do with you."

"Why should I listen to you Weasel, that little rift between you and the Potters must be costing your family a pretty penny. How long until your gone?" Blaise smirked maliciously.

"Why you!" Ron lunged forward and Hermione had to grab hold of his arm to hold him back but it did little good.

"Ron, stop, fighting won't solve anything, don't you see he's just trying to wind you up," Hermione insisted pushing against Ron's chest now. Ron's face had gone as red as his ears and there was practically steam coming out of his ears.

"Maybe if you auctioned off one of those signed photos you could get yourself a house, I hear that cardboard box of a residence is getting a bit damp nowadays," Blaise laughed. The Slytherins joined in…all except Draco who was looking sullen. Harry noticed that Pansy Parkinson was watching Draco very closely but not saying anything.

"What's this, who's giving out signed photos?" Lockhart was striding up the corridor behind Harry.

"Harry is professor," Blaise said before anyone could protest.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, take it from me, fame and respect is something to be earned, not taken in fear. I have defeated many dark wizards and creatures alike, I have earnt the respect of my fans. You Harry, what you did was not heroic, you could have hurt your poor sister. That really isn't worth celebrating now is it Mr Potter," Lockhart was shaking his head and his tone was so patronising that it nearly drove Harry up the wall.

"Listen here you," Harry began but he didn't finish, Neville had stepped up in front of Harry.

"I don't think you should say things like that Professor, if you were really as good as you say in your books then you wouldn't be so horrid to Harry. He isn't evil, what happened…power can be difficult to handle. He shouldn't be condemned…they were bad people and I know it's not right to say that bad people deserve to die but still…You don't have the right to say that." Neville's jaw was set and his hands were curled into fists.

Harry grinned, "Thanks Neville."

"S'alright Harry," Neville replied, looking over his shoulder at Harry.

"Well, really," Lockhart was beginning to fidget, Blaise was sneering darkly and Draco smirked.

"Aren't you going to tell them Professor?" Draco sneered.

Blaise whirled around to watch the blonde.

"Tell them what Mr…"

"Malfoy," Draco sneered, "and tell them about the Duelling Club of course. You were only telling me about it yesterday. Brilliant idea having such an _accomplished_ wizard such as yourself teaching us hand to hand combat and duelling skills."

Ron snorted at the word 'accomplished'. Blaise narrowed his eyes at Draco and Harry grinned. So Draco had received a positive word from his father…but why hadn't he told Harry? Perhaps his father did not approve, Harry would have to find a way to talk to Draco later.

"Oh…eh…" Lockhart looked flustered for a moment before regaining his composure ands straightening up, making a big thing of dusting his robe, "yes, thank-you for reminding me Mr Malfoy, I was just worrying about a village that has sent word to me about regular vampire attacks."

"More like he was worried about the dust bunnies that might get into his wardrobe," Ron hissed at Harry who sniggered.

Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs, "That's very disrespectful Ron, I'd have thought better of you."

"Hermione," Ron whined.

"Ssh," she snapped.

"Yes, well, I will officially be starting up a duelling club next week so, sign up sheets will be up later today. I hope to see you all there, after all, you all need to know how to defend yourselves, I won't always be around to save you all," Lockhart said in what he must have thought was a comforting tone.

Chatter broke out amongst both the girls and the boys, exited for the girls, exasperated for the boys. When they got into the classroom it was even worse. Every wall was hidden by gleaming white teeth and shiny blonde hair…Lockhart sure a vein bastard. Harry wondered if he hadn't accomplished a lot of his deeds by simply blinding the poor creatures with his teeth.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books – well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about – just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in…"

Harry blanched when he looked at the paper.

'_1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour? _

_2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition? _

_3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_'

Being a few examples.

"I reckon he got this out of a Witch Weekly magazine," Ron sniggered next to Harry.

Harry snorted before turning to his test paper. Naturally he hadn't read a single one of this twits books after the way he'd showed off at the bookstore.

---Flashback---

Harry had watched with a pained expression as he stood in the queue with Mrs Weasley to get all his schoolbooks signed. Her idea of course.

He, Ron and Ginny (who wasn't as enamoured with Lockhart as Hermione was) were going to get some ice-cream when Lucius and Draco got in their way.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mr Potter. Dangerous thing declaring that werewolf your father, I wonder how long you'll last," the tall man had sneered. He then lunged for Ginny and took one of the books out of her cauldron, he shook it and several of the pages flew out, "My, my, your family is as bad off as ever it would appear," he threw the book back at Ginny.

"Good day to you," with that, he turned on his heal and left, Draco following quick at his heals.

"Git," Ron had muttered.

---End Flashback---

So, he improvised, giving the stupidest answers he could think of.

Later that lesson Lockhart decided, in his all knowingly, I can handle anything, sort of way, that he would let loose a flock of Cornish pixies on them. He then proceeded to run for cover when it turned out he couldn't handle them. Instead, he left if to his class as an 'extra curricular project'. Hermione was not impressed.

---

**Right, well uh, keep voting for pairings :D.**

**Oh and by the way, if you want updates not only must you review but you have to go to...**

**http:// www . zealenterprise . co . uk (remove the spaces)**

**And sign the guestbook. Say stuff like, great site, when are the hoodies coming in?, Really helpful FAQ. Please, please, please, it's for school and I need the support. Please I am begging you:D**


End file.
